A New Vampire on the Block
by LeannaQua
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. What if Bella's cousin, who she hasn't seen in ages, shows up. When she does, the Cullens and Bella learn a little something about their unexpected visitor. What happens when she brings the Volturi?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I Don't Own Twilight. Sadly, I mean who wouldn't want to own EDWARD CULLEN? **

NPOV(Normal)

The Cullens were busy with getting ready for the holidays. Thanksgiving was in a few weeks, and some of Bella's family was visiting. Emmett and Jasper were playing chess by the window. Rosalie and Alice were working on a fashion project for Bella. Esme was working on the decorations, while Carlisle was helping. Edward and Bella were watching TV with Reneesme and Jacob. The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Bella asked. They all turned toward Edward, but he just shrugged.

"I'll get it," Carlisle said walking toward the door. He opened the door. When he did, Bella screamed, causing everyone to tense, except the unexpected visitor.

BPOV(Bella)

When Carlisle opened the door, I couldn't help but scream. There, in the doorway, stood my cousin, who I hadn't seen or talked to in years. I ran over to her, at human pace, and hugged her. She smiled, hugging back. I felt everyone become more relaxed.

"Destiny," I said, excitement in my voice. "I haven't heard from you in ages."

"Sorry, Bell, I've been busy." Destiny said smiling her brilliant smile. I had always been jealous of her. She was always perfect, although she told me I had one thing she didn't. Parents. My aunt had adopted her, because her parents were dead. Someone cleared their throat, bringing me back to reality. I realized Edward was standing behind me.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" He asked, eyeing Destiny suspiciously. I elbowed him. Destiny just laughed. She sounded so happy, making me smile.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Destiny." I said smiling. "Destiny this is, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and my husband Edward. And that's Jacob Black and my daughter Reneesme." Everyone nodded their head.

"Hello," Destiny said. "Charlie said you got married. I was so disappointed, and I'm even more disappointed now." She had a sad look on her face. I was taken a back. I heard someone growl, who I didn't know.

"Why?" I asked finally, saying something. I turned to look at my new family, all of them were seriously mad, except Alice and Edward. They were, SMILING?

"Because, I didn't get invited, and you're my favorite cousin. Seeing as I should have met your new family a LONG time ago." Destiny said. She was smiling wider than ever now. I realized what she was saying and smiled. She approved of my marriage and my new family, of course she would. "And I didn't even get to plan your wedding." She said crossing her arms. The other laughed. "Knowing you Bella, it was SMALL."

"Nope," I said, smiling. She turned to me with a questioning look. "Alice arranged it. She's a partyholic." Destiny smiled.

"I knew I liked you for a reason Alice." Destiny said. Alice laughed. "So, am I aloud in your new house?" I was startled by her question, but realizing she was still standing in the door way.

"Of course, come on in dear," Esme said smiling. Destiny smiled back and walked in. She followed me and Edward to the couch. Esme and Carlisle sat on the love seat, while Jasper and Alice sat in the other one. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the chairs, while Jacob had Reneesme on the floor.

"I can't believe you're here," I said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked relieved I had said something. "How did you know where I was?" Destiny laughed.

"Charlie." She said simply. "I had come to visit, finally, and found that you had already moved out." She smiled at me and Edward. "He told me where you were living so I came to visit."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Edward asked. I knew what he meant. Did Charlie tell her anything about my transformation.

"Nope," She said plainly. Everyone made a sigh of relief, she didn't know we were vampires. She then shoots her head up. She had an apologetic look on her face. I looked toward Edward but he was staring at Destiny.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked. Worry was evident in his voice. If it was for our safety or Destiny's, I didn't know. I had heard Jasper earlier ask if it was safe, but Carlisle never answered.

"I'm keeping you from eating," she said apologetic. I realized it was about time for dinner normally, so of course she'd think this. "I'll go."

"No," I said suddenly. I didn't want her to leave. She was like a sister to me, always watching over me. "We can put diner off for a while." I looked at the others. They seemed to understand and smiled at Destiny, without showing their teeth.

"Okay," She said, relief flowing through me. She smiled. We started up a small conversation, and everything was great. Until Destiny asked a shocking question.

"So, how do you like the vegetarian life style, Bella?" She asked, a smile still on her lips. I stiffened, so did everyone else in the room. I think I even heard a growl, but I couldn't tell, all I knew was Destiny had just asked a serious question, and she wanted an answer.

**Review, or else I will call the Volturi and have them track you down. And Edward won't be able to save you. MUWAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you want to see what Destiny looks like when she arrived, look on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own not Twilight**

**Edward: In English please.**

**Me: I don't own Twilight, alright.**

EPOV(Edward)

I didn't know who this girl was, but she made Bella happy, and she didn't seem to know about us being vampires. I kept trying to read her mind, but it wasn't relevant to anything she was saying. I didn't expect, well no one expected Destiny to ask about our diet.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The others seemed to be stunned still, especially Bella.

"Yeah, we aren't vegetarians, we eat meat," Emmett said, his usual goofy smile. Destiny giggled.

"You mean, you drink the blood of the meat, well animals." Destiny said a knowing smile.

"Des, what are you saying, we're vampires?" Bella asked, finally speaking. Destiny gave her a relaxing smile.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Bells," Destiny said. Jasper was tense, feeling all the stress from us. "And I know, you think I'm a threat to your family, by knowing, but I'm not."

"What do you mean dear?" Esme asked. Rosalie gave her a sharp look. _Great now her suspicions were confirmed_. I heard Rosalie think. _And I was actually starting to like Destiny_.

I turned to Alice's thoughts, hoping she was able to see something about Destiny. That's when I saw what she was seeing. Destiny, and our family, she was part of it. Alice all of a sudden jumped up.

"Yes!" Alice shouted. Everyone turned to stare at her. Everyone had a questioning stare, but Destiny. Destiny was smiling, as if she knew what Alice saw.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked, worry in his voice.

"Destiny," Alice said, causing everyone to look to where Destiny was, but she wasn't there anymore.

"Over here," she called from the window. She was looking out over the forest.

"How did you," Rosalie was about to ask but stopped when Destiny turned back to us, her once green eyes were golden.

"Des," Bella said. She ran over to her, at vampire speed.

"I'm a vampire," Destiny said. "Like you, I'm a vegetarian." She had a small smile on. Everyone gasped.

DPOV(Destiny)

I knew everyone was shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you any other way," I said. I looked to the floor.

"It's okay," Alice said jumping up and down. I laughed.

"Do you mind telling us how you knew, we were vampires," Carlisle asked. I sighed and came back to sit on the couch.

"Well, I heard Jasper asking you if it was safe for a human, with eight thirsty vampires. That's when I realized I was keeping you from, well like I said, dinner." I gave them a small smile.

"I see," Carlisle said, a smile on his face now. "So you accidentally stumbled into a coven of vampires." I had to smile at this.

"I wouldn't necessarily say coven, more along the lines of family." I answered. The others gave me a small smile.

"I knew it!" Alice exclaimed. She was grinning so wide, if she grinned any bigger her face would crack. "Edward you saw that right, you saw it." Edward nodded his head, a smile on his face.

"Saw what?" Emmett asked, a big grin on his face.

"Destiny!" Alice shouted.

"What about Destiny?" Jacob asked. He had been so quiet I forgot he was there.

"She's going to be part of the family!" Alice yelled jumping up and down. I had to laugh at her eagerness. "What?" she had a confused look on her face.

"Sorry, you remind me so much of a friend of mine," I told her. A sad smile on my face at the memory.

"You mean a little pixie, that annoys you to death," Edward said. The others chuckled at that.

"Almost, except she was more along the line of a monster," I replied, sighing at the nickname I had for her.

"Well, seeing as you're going to be apart of the family," Emmett said, smiling bigger. "We should know a little bit more about you."

"I'll tell you as much as I can," I answered honestly.

"Okay, explain why I can't hear what you were thinking earlier," Edward said. I sighed.

"Well, you could hear me, but I was thinking of something else, to keep you out." I said, giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I know how the mind reading works, seeing as I'm one as well."

"Okay, can you tell us your history?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"It's something, I don't want to talk about, not yet." I said truthfully.

"Of course, we won't pressure you," Esme said, a motherly tone to it.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you become a vampire Bella?"

"Long story," Bella answered, looking at Edward, and Reneesme.

"I've got time," I said crossing my legs. Bella laughed and began to tell her tale.

**So, Destiny's a vampire. I wonder, what else has she been hiding from Bella? Hm. **

**Review or else, Edward shall never be seen again! Kidding. But I want at least 5 reviews. That all.**

**Edward: Instead of me could Alice never be seen again?**

**Emmett: Yeah that little pixie is TOO annoying.**

**Alice:*pops up out of no where* HEY! Leanna Would NEVER! Right?**

**ME: OF COURSE! Alice would never disappear under my wacth, unless for good reason.**

**Alice: See.**

**Edward: Fine. But could I paint her hair orange or purple?**

**Emmett: I'll help.**

**Jasper: Same.**

**Rosalie: Sign me up.**

**Jacob: I'll help too.**

**Bella: Me too.**

**Reneesme: Can I help?**

**Bella: Sure you can.**

**Esme and Carlise: *shake their heads, with small smiles* Kids.**

**Me: Alice's hair will not be orange or purple.**

**Alice: HA!*others groan in disappiontment***

**Me: It shall be RAINBOW!*All cheer except Alice* Didn't see that one coming did ya Alice?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice: How is Destiny related to Bella?**

**Rosalie:*nodds head* she loves parties and shopping.**

**Bella: So, she is my cousin *sticks tounge out***

**Edward: Very mature Bella.**

**Emmett: THAT's MY LINE!**

**Me: Jasper could you?**

**Jasper: Of course. LeannaQua doesn't own Twilight now or ever.**

**Me: Thanks*rolls eyes***

**Jasper: No problem. Now to calm down those five.**

**Me: Sadly Jasper's right I don't own Twilight, and I never will. **

**Alice: Yeah! My turn. And I still can't believe you dyed my hair!*Others snicker***

APOV(Alice)

After Bella finished telling Destiny her story, Destiny knew about Jasper's, Edward's and my powers. She also knew about Reneesme and Jacob. It was close to ten by the time Bella finished.

"I should head home," Destiny said.

"WHAT!" I shouted. "This is your home, you can't leave." Jasper put a hand on my shoulder.

"You guys don't have to accept me as family," Destiny said sweetly. Esme and Carlisle consulted each other before saying something.

"Destiny, we would love to have you as a part of the Cullen family," Carlisle said.

"Really?" Destiny asked. The others nodded, smiled on their faces. "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me." I smiled.

"Okay, you can have Edward's old room, since they have their own house." I said already planning. "What color do you want to paint it? I was thinking a golden green color, but it's totally up to you." Esme stopped me.

"You can choose what every you want Destiny," she said.

"Thanks, but I like Alice's ideas." Destiny said smiling. "Although, if Edward wants to keep his room the way it is,"

"No, take it," Edward said, putting his arm around Bella's shoulder. Destiny smiled a grateful smile.

"Thank you. But I'll need to go shopping soon, my clothes were kind of destroyed, and I barely have anything," Destiny said. Rose and I squealed, while Bella groaned.

"We knew we liked you," Rose said. "You don't hate parties, and you like to shop. Are you sure you're related to Bella?" Destiny laughed and nodded.

"I would rather be playing or watching sports, or hunting an angry animal, but I have my girl moments," Destiny said laughing.

"Great, we'll have to see what you've got," Emmett said. "There's a camping trip coming up, so we'll get to see you in action." Destiny smiled as, but we could all tell, something wasn't right, and we wanted to find out what.

RPOV(Rose)

Alice and I chattered away while Bella took Destiny on the grand tour. Edward had tagged along. Emmett and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero on the Wii.

"I can't wait to go shopping," Alice said. I smiled.

"I know, Destiny's going to be a great shopping partner, I can tell."

"I wanna see what kinda of tactic she has at hunting." Emmett said, while playing. The song got over, Jasper and him plopped down on the couch.

"I can sense a lot of sadness, but she keeps it hidden well," Jasper said sighing. "I'm amazed I even felt it." At the time, Edward, Bella and Destiny came down the stairs. Jacob came back in with Reneesme. Carlisle and Esme came out too.

"Amazing house, well mansion." Destiny said. We smiled. She looked over to the TV.

"Who was playing Guitar Hero?" Edward asked, sitting next to Bella.

"Emmett and Jasper," I said simply. I was about to ask Destiny what she wanted to do for shopping but she stopped me with a question.

"Can I play?" She asked, innocently. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and then gestured to the guitar. She got up and started the game.

"You might wanna change it," Emmett said, smug. "It's on expert."

"Nah," she said. When the song "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" lit up, she hit enter. The song started. Destiny was quietly singing.

"**Before I put another notch in my lip stick case. You better make sure you put me in my place.**" The song ended, her playing 100%.

"Great job Des," Jacob said. Reneesme was clapping too.

"Thanks," she said, sitting on the floor in front of Edward and Bella. "It's harder when you actually know how to play the guitar."

"You play?" Jasper asked. Destiny nodded her head. She looked over to Edward's piano and then back toward the group.

"What all do you play?" Carlisle asked, already a fatherly figure to Destiny.

"Guitar, piano, flute, violin, and sing," She said. If she was human she would have blushed.

"You wanna try playing my piano?" Edward asked. Destiny looked up at him. After a minute he nodded, she smiled and walked over to the piano. She gently started to play a piece.

"Beautiful," Esme whispered. Alice and I nodded, mesmerized. When she stopped everyone clapped.

"You're about as good as Edward," Carlisle said smiling. Destiny smiled.

"So, Des, what do you wanna shop for tomorrow?" I asked, finally remembering what I was going to say.

"Clothes, accessories, shoes," She listed. Her face lit up as she remembered something. "I also gotta find a new cell phone, laptop, instruments and a new car too."

"Why, don't you already have them?" Bella asked. Destiny shook her head. "Why not? Last I remember Charlie was bragging about you having this expensive car and all these instruments." Destiny laughed, queitly.

"Well, that's a long story."

"We've got time," I said, quoting her perfectly. She smiled up at me. She sat down to begin her tale.

I knew I was jealous, she was as beautiful as me, well, almost. What she said next shocked not just me, but everyone.

**A/N The song was Hit Me With Your Best Shot. I will update each weekend, as long as I get one review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is the next chapter. Hope ya enjoy!**

**Bella-LeannaQua **_**does not own Twilight **_**or any of the characters. But she does however own my cousin DESTINY DENI, which is her own creation!**

JPOV(Jasper)

I was impressed with Destiny. She could hide her feelings so well, I could barely feel them. When she was playing the piano I had noticed that there was something on the inside of her left wrist. When Bella asked her to explain why she didn't have anything, I waited, knowing something was going to happen.

"Well," she started. "It was when I was traveling in my old family."

"Old family?" Esme asked. Destiny nodded.

"I was part of another family of vampires. We were in South Dakota at the time." She said. All the sadness that was hidden spilled out. "You see, Bella, there's another important reason why I came here as well."

"Is it related to what's you keep trying to avoid?" Bella asked, a little annoyed, but still teasing. Destiny laughed, and nodded her head.

"You see my boyfriend and I were the pair that was together the longest, in the group. One day, he snapped. I tried to calm him down, but he bit me on the wrist." She moved her wrist in the light showing a vampire bite. "He then trashed all my stuff, since we were in my room. The others watched, seeing I wouldn't let them get involved. He left after trashing my car. Two of the boys went after him, followed by two of the girls. I sent the last two with them to watch over them. After a while of waiting, I realized that my phone and laptop were trashed, so I decided to come here, visit family."

"I don't believe this," Jacob said. I could feel everyone's sadness, and anger. I understood, because, even though Destiny's only been here for a few hours, she was already family.

"Honey, why did the others leave?" Esme asked. She was broken, and I felt horrible, as well as Destiny.

"The two boys left to calm him down. While one of the girls left because she wanted to protect her brother. The other girl left because she didn't want the first one to be the only girl. And like I said, I sent the other two to protect the littlest one and because the other one was the one who could calm him down the most." Destiny looked like she was going to cry, but she felt relieved.

"No one and I mean no one, is allowed to hurt you Des," Emmett said. He was acting like a big brother, which caused Destiny to laugh.

"Emmett, don't worry, I actually knew this was coming." Destiny said. Everyone in the room was shocked. "The others had this happen and him and I were the only ones left. So I knew he was going to snap once, giving into the monster inside."

"Could you tell us their names?" I asked, curious. Destiny was hesitant and a little nervous but she nodded her head.

"The siblings are Serene and Riley Whitley. Then the other boy who left with Riley, was Jake Branson. The other girls name was Lexi Healy. The littlest one was Mia DuBria, and Eric Tesker, was the other one I sent. Elliot Marcuas, was the one who" she paused, looking for the right words.

"Bit you and left you," Jacob said, menacingly. I was a little shocked, but figured they had both met, since she was Bella's cousin, and visited more than Bella did, at first at least.

"So, what if you never see them again?" Rosalie asked. Everyone gave her a sharp look, telling her that wasn't the right question.

"Then at least I know that they know that I love them." Destiny answered with such sincere it was hard for anyone not to believe. All of a sudden Alice gasped, and Edward looked uncomfortable and angry at the same time.

"Des," Alice started, sadness in her voice. I started rubbing smoothing circles on her back.

"Yeah Alice," Destiny said.

"If you meet up with your other family, are you going to leave us?" Alice asked. Everyone looked distraught, realization finally hitting them. Destiny shook her head.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to Alice," Destiny said , a small smile. "You guys are like the family, I've never had. If I do meet up with them again, I would try and convince them to join the family. That's the only thing that would make this perfect family, to me, better."

"Really?" Alice asked starting to jump up and down. Destiny nodded. Alice squealed with Rosalie as they ran and hugged her with all their might. Destiny laughed. Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and I started to chuckle.

"Um, you guys think we could go shopping now?" Destiny asked, still trap in the hug. Rosalie and Alice looked up.

"Of course," Alice said. Bella groaned. "Don't worry Bella, today you have to buy nothing."

"Really?!?" Bella asked, happy and excited at the same time.

"Yep, today is Destiny's turn to get pampered," Rosalie replied. Bella smiled.

"Question." Destiny said. Everyone looked at her, she was standing next to the door. "Are the boys coming?" Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Esme looked at one another and then smiled. We all groaned then. We were going shopping.

"Why not." Rosalie said, smiling. "Now, the girls are riding in my car, while the boys go with Edward in his."

"Speaking of cars, how did you get here without one?" I asked looking at Destiny. She gave me a smirk, and before I knew it, she as standing behind me.

"That answer your question," she said. I felt so must smugness from her, I was close to laughing.

"Yeah."

"Come on let's go shopping!" Alice shouted, running out the door. Destiny laughed. She started heading for the door, when I noticed a scar on the edge of her shoulders. I would have to ask about that.

EsPOV(Esme)

I felt a so sorry for Destiny, and now that she's apart of the family, I already feel like I'm her mother. She had been through so much, and the likeness with Bella, was shocking. When she told us her story, I was close to tears.

"Esme?" Destiny asked me quietly. We were walking into the store, the boys behind us.

"Yes dear?" I asked. She smiled at me, shocking me.

"Thank you, both you and Carlisle, for letting me join you guys," she said, almost to quiet for me. I smiled and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Your welcome," I said. She smiled and started to walk closer to Alice when she turned around was a small and sad smile on her face.

"You remind me so much of my mother, " She said, a little sad, but kindly. I smiled at her grateful. She turned around and ran over to Alice and Rose who were about to walk into Abercrombie. I felt Carlisle walk up behind me, and put his arm around me waist.

"What was that about?" He asked. I looked up at him questionly. "Jasper said he felt a lot of happiness from you, more than usual."

"Destiny, said thank you and told me I reminded her of her mother," I said quietly. He smiled, and kissed me.

"Dad, could you hurry up, we need those credit cards, and Mom's help with the outfits." Alice yelled, across the mall. We laughed and started walking with the boys who were waiting for us. Jacob had taken Reneesme with him hunting, and would meet up with us later.

"So, what do you need?" I asked as we reached the store. Bella was sitting on a bench talking with Destiny, while Alice and Rosalie were arguing.

"We need help," Rosalie said, impatience in her voice. I smiled at her.

"We can't decide on what to make Destiny wear first." Alice said, a whining voice. I smiled bigger now.

"Maybe you should ASK Destiny," I said. "Seeing as she LIKES shopping unlike Bella." They looked at each other and ran over to Destiny, interrupting her conversation with Bella. They dragged her to the racks. I smiled and sat down next to Bella, while the boys stood, as close to the door as possible. I was happy, Destiny was a part of my family.

**Okay at least 5 reviews! Please tell me what you think? Will Destiny survive the outfit fitting? Or will she disappear forever?**

**Kidding! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Emmett's POV is in this one YEAH! I love Emmett. I wonder what would happen if Emmett played dodge ball at school?**

**Edward- How is that relevant to the subject.**

**Me-I don't know, I just thought I'd ask,**

**Emmett-I'd probable rule the court and end the game with in 5 seconds.**

**Alice- Not if Me and Edward were on the other team.**

**Emmett-Yeah, cause you'd cheat.**

**Me- I don't own Twilight or Emmett Cullen*little tear drop* Sad I know. Enjoy!**

EmPOV(Emmett YEAH!)

None of us boys, wanted to be here, but we had no choice. Although, I think the only reason we hadn't run yet, was because we wanted to help Destiny as much as possible. I was shocked she wasn't like a zombie, like Edward or Bella was when Edward left. Even though she seems strong, she still looked fragile to us.

"Okay, Des you ready?" Rosalie asked. Alice and her had sat down close to the dressing room, which Destiny had entered, ages ago. When she walked out, she had on a sporty, but still chick like outfit. I had to admit, she looked great.

"I like that," Rosalie said. Alice agreed. Destiny smiled and went back into the changing room. This is what happened for the next few hours. The last one, surprised us all, but it looked great on her. She had a black mini skirt on, with a black tight t-shirt. She had a red strapless shirt over top of it. She had black boots on with a red strap around the ankle. On the front it said "Bite Me" in black with a silver heart. I whistled.(**A/N 5 of outfits, including this one is in my portfolio**)

"Nice outfit," I said, apparently the first one to stop being stunned. The others finally started moving.

"We didn't see you pick that one up," Rosalie said, but I could tell she liked it. Destiny shrugged, she turned around and returned with a new outfit, but she had all the other ones with her. Apparently she was down. Her new outfit was black jeans, with a dark blue sweatshirt that had stars in the sky and a small forest. It said "Dusk"(**A/N Remind you of something?)** on the front.

"I'm done," she said. Alice got up and walked up to the cash register with Rosalie and Esme. Destiny stayed behind and started talking to Bella.

"I was shocked by the last one," Jasper said, calmly. Edward nodded.

"I wouldn't take Destiny as the kind of girl who would wear something like that." I said. Destiny turned toward us, an amused smile on her face.

"A girl like what?" Destiny said. We looked at each other, while Carlisle chuckled.

"Well," Jasper started looking toward Edward. But before he could continue, Destiny started to laugh, we relaxed, knowing she wasn't serious. When the others came back we headed to the computer shop.

"Which one you want?" Carlisle asked. Destiny looked at him, shocked completely.

"No way," Destiny said, serious. "You aren't buying me a computer. I get to buy my own." Carlisle looked at each one of us and then sighed.

"Okay," he said, he smiled at her.

"But we get to buy your car and cell phone." Alice said happily. Destiny sighed and nodded. Alice took Rosalie, Esme and Bella to another shop, and left Destiny with us boys. She had picked a new version that was black. She bought it and headed out.

"What do you wanna do before we meet up with the girls?" Jasper asked.

"You could tell me how the 'food' is," Destiny said, smiling. We smiled and started to describe the animals in the area, rating them. She walked into a hockey shop, and shocked us by buying two pairs of skates.

"YOU skate?" I asked, shocked. Destiny nodded.

"I like sports remember." She said. I nodded, I did remember.

"So, what now?" Edward asked. Destiny stopped to think for a minute.

CPOV(Carlisle)

I started to get worried when Destiny didn't talk and just stood there. I was about to shake her, but Edward shook his head. I sighed.

"Well," Destiny said finally. I relaxed. "I was planning on visiting the book shop with Bella, but we could go now. It's up to you."

"I think you should wait for Bella," Edward said chuckling. "She could use new books." Destiny laughed, apparently an inside joke.

"She still reads them?" Destiny asked, after laughing. Edward nodded.

"Who still reads what?" Rosalie asked walking up with the others.

"Bella," Edward and Destiny said together. They were getting along great, and I was glad.

"What?" Bella asked, just as confused as us. Destiny walked up to her cousin.

"You still read 'Wuthering Heights' and all those other classics." Destiny explained, Bella sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're as bad as him," Bella said pointing toward Edward.

"Thanks," Destiny said sarcastically. "So, do I get to see my new phone, or not?"

"Of course," Esme said, handing her a Golden Sony Ericsson W600i. Destiny's eyes went wide and the rest of us smiled.

"Thanks," she said, smiling big. She quickly dialed a number. There was a young males voice on the other end.

"Hello," the voice said.

"Leo," Destiny said. "It's Des. This is my new phone number."

"Des! Hey, I'll put you on speaker." Leo said. There was a click.

"DES!" about 5 different voices shouted. Destiny smiled. We waited to hear what was next.

**There you have it. Destiny has survived. You can go to my profile and you'll find a place where you can see 5 of the outfits she bought. And you can go to my home page, and find it on one of the links or click on DestinyCullen, in the friend section. **

**And for all who guessed, yes "Dusk" is my version of Twilight. It will come up a lot so watch out for it! Review! At Least 5!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got so many great reviews I've decided to add another chapter today. Thank you all.**

**Alice-Yeah, I read them, great stuff.**

**Emmett-I really think she needs to put more of me in it. Right?**

**Edward-No**

**Jasper-I agree, she has enough Emmett.**

**Rosalie-I think she should put Alice's new hairdo in it.**

**Bella-I think so too. *All except Alice nod in agreement.***

**Me-I'm not that mean, if I was Bella would suffer a great shopping spree.*Alice sticks tongue out***

**Alice-LeannaQua doesn't own me or my family. She doesn't own Twilight either. But she does own Destiny and her family that abandoned her. Evil people.*others nod***

**Me-Thank you!**

DPOV(Destiny)

"Hey guys," I said, I was really happy. Already I had a family, new clothes, laptop, and phone. The instruments and car could wait.

"Hey Des," Keyli said. "So you got a new phone. Sweet."

"Yep, thought I'd call to let you know my new number," I said, smiling, just imagining their faces. I heard a few laughs, then it was dead quiet. "Guys?" I was a little worried.

"Destiny Jade Deni, get your butt over here this instant," yelled a gruff man's voice. I held the phone away from my ears.

"No," I said, being stubborn.

"You better be here in 5 minutes or else I'll," said the same voice.

"Or else you'll what, Samuel?" I asked. "Ground me? You're not my father. Hit me? Your go to jail. Fire me? I can fire you so much quicker and easier. Face it, you have no control over me."

"Just do it," Samuel growled. I rolled my eyes, and I heard the others laughing in the background. The phone was taking by someone else.

"Des, you know Michael's coming today and he wants you to be there for him." Tank's voice said from the other line. I sighed. Tank was right, no more shopping for me.

"I know Tank. I'll be there as soon as possible." I said calmly, a small smile on my face. I could hear my new family's(wow, that's different to say) thoughts, and I had explaining to do.

"That's my girl," I heard Tank say, and then he hung up. I sighed turning to my now questioning family, ready to answer.

NPOV(Normal)

The Cullens, were waiting for Destiny to speak, but when she didn't they decided to ask. Alice took Destiny's arm and made her sit down, so they could talk. Luckily, they were in the café, so it looked normal.

"Destiny, what was that?" Alice asked, looking suspiciously. Destiny looked at each one of them, and sighed.

"The one who yelled was my sub-manager. My actual manager is coming back today, and I'm supposed to be there soon." Destiny said cautiously. "The calmer voice was a worker, and is usually the one to keep everyone calm."

"I see, so you have a job," Esme said, not really asking. Destiny nodded, looking down at the table. Alice set a hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie asked. She looked a little betrayed, but other wise very controlled.

"It's not something I really had time to tell you," Destiny said. She looked up and smiled. "And you never really asked about me having a job."

"True," Emmett said, smiling that same goofy grin. The others smiled.

"I guess, you'll have to get your new car later," Jasper said, casually. Destiny nodded, a smile on the other's faces. They started getting up heading out.

"I'll take you to work," Edward answered her unasked question.

"Thanks," Destiny said, she walked a head a little, but stopped when her phone went off. "Ello?"

"Des," a girl's voice said. "Hey, Mirandia here. Just wanted to see if it's okay if we give your number to, well, you know who."

"Oh," Destiny said, shock in her voice. "Yeah, go ahead, they'll know, when it's me then." She had a sad tone to it making the other Cullens nervous.

"Thanks, see ya soon." Mirandia said. She hung up, and Destiny just stared, shock.

"Des?" Alice started, but Destiny snapped out of it. Destiny gave them a reassuring smile.

"Mirandia works with me, too. They all know about my old family, and she wanted to know if they could give my new phone number to my old family."

"Oh, well," Esme started. "Why don't we head out. What time do you think you'll be home?"

"Um, I don't really know. I may be home in a few hours," Destiny answered. They arrived at the parking lot and separated ways. The boys headed off with Edward and Destiny, while the girls headed to Rose's car.

"You guys are coming too?" Destiny asked. The boys smiled and nodded. Carlisle was dropped off at the hospital for his shift.

"Where to madam?" Edward asked Destiny. Destiny was in the front with him, while Jasper and Emmett sat in the back.

"Turn left," Destiny said, staring out the side window, looking bored. Edward turned and pulled up to a gate. A man in about his thirties was standing there. He was almost as muscular as Emmett was and could probable wrestle a bear.

"Sorry, no one unauthorized can get through," he said. Edward was about to back out but Destiny started to talk.

"It's okay Tank, they're with me." Destiny said smiling. Tank looked at her and smiled.

"Alright then, you're free to pass." Tank said. "But one word from Destiny, and you will be out." He had a teasing manner to what he said. The three boys nodded. When they got in, they parked close to a group of people. Destiny stepped out and walked p to them. There was a squeal and Destiny was starting to be hugged to death.

**There you have it another chapter. Hmm I wonder what Destiny does? And thank you too all the compliments I've gotten. Thank you. Hope ya like it!**

**And please tell me if I get a little overboard on Destiny. I can get a little, almighty-and-unstoppable-or-completely-perfect-in-every-way.**

**Thanks again. And review! One week until TWILIGHT in Theaters.**

**You can also find my Twilight playlist on both sites!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me-Twilight is in theater! Yeah! I don't own anything Twilight. **

EPOV(Edward)

I looked toward my brothers and they shrugged. We walked up to the group. Jasper cleared his throat causing everyone to look toward us.

"Des," said one of the girls. She had brown hair and blue eyes. "Who are they?"

"Don't tell me you got more bodyguards," said one of the boys. He looked like the other girl. I didn't like him much because his thoughts, weren't too pleasant.

"No," Destiny said. "These are Bella's family. Edward is her husband, while Emmett and Jasper are Edward's brothers."

"Bella?" asked another girl. "Oh, Bella Swan. I remember you talking about her." Destiny nodded.

"So what are they doing here?" asked the same boy. Destiny rolled her eyes. Apparently she wasn't too fond of him either.

_Ya, think, _I heard Destiny say. I turned to look at her but she hadn't talked. I rose an eyebrow. She pointed two fingers to her head. I nodded, she read minds too. I had forgotten. "They were leaving. I think." Destiny said.

"We aren't going anywhere," Emmett said, a big grin on his face. Destiny looked at us, almost questioning.

"Of course we'll stay," Jasper said, sensing the mood. "We would love to see what Des, does." Once he said that everyone in the small group turned to Destiny, who looked nervous.

"Des," said a boy with black hair and brown eyes. Destiny laughed nervously. "They don't know?" Destiny shook her head, looking down. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes was about to say something but there was a yell.

"DESTINY!" yelled a gruff voice. Tank walked up behind us, but I knew he wasn't the one to yell, because Destiny turned around, looking angry.

"What, Samuel?" Destiny asked, anger in her voice. A man barely taller than Emmett walked up. He looked like he couldn't kill a fly, with the gray hair and dark brown almost black eyes.

"You were suppose to be here two minutes ago." He said. Destiny looked back at the group of teens. They smiled a her and she turned back a smirk on her face.

"Oh, no," Destiny said. She had fake terror in her vioce. "I totally forgot, how will we go on, 2 minutes, wasted." The others laughed, and Emmett's booming laugh broke through the other's. Samuel's face was growing red.

"Just get to work." Samuel said turning around. He walked off over to a little trailer, slamming the door. Destiny stuck her tounge out at him, her hands on her hips.

"Very mature," Emmett said, chuckling. Destiny turned back around, a smile on her face.

"Thank ya," Destiny said. All of us started laughing. Tank stopped laughing and turned toward Destiny.

"Come on," he said, causing the rest of us to stop. "You had better start up. Micheal should be here soon." Destiny nodded and headed toward the big clearing.

"Sweet," siad the boy with black hair. He turned to us. "Name's Leo."

"I'm Seira and that's Jane, Millie and Mirandia," said a red head girl. Her eyes were a light brown. Jane was the brown haired girl and blue eyes. Millie had the blonde hair and green eyes. Mirandia had dark brown, almost black hair, with hazel eyes. She looked the kindest.

"Hi!" Jane said, smiling. "That's my brother Jeremie, and Millie's brother Harrison."

"Hey," Harrison siad, smiling. Millie smiled, looking hyper.

"Nice to meet you," Mirandia said. Jeremie was just standing there, watching us. I stared at him but stopped when someone cleared their throat. We looked over at the sound and saw Destiny, standing on a stage, with her hands on her hips.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked. The others ran over to her and got on the stage.

"YES!" Millie shouted, high fiveing Seira. "We get to show Destiny's new family what she can do."

"New family?" Jeremie said. Everyone turned to him. "What make's you think they're her new family? She just got dumped by her other one."

"JEREMIE!" Jane said. She turned to Destiny, sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Destiny smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Destiny said, smiling. "And Millie's right. They are my new family, seeing as Bella's married to Edward." The others smiled, as well as my brother and I. Very smooth of her.

"So, you ready?" Leo said, walking over to Destiny. She nodded. She turned to Tank who was standing in front of the stage.

"What song?" he called. Destiny put a finger to her chin and shrugged.

"Just pick one, and I'll go with it." She said. Tank nodded. We went over to where he was. Emmett was the most curious.

"What's going to happen?" he asked Tank. Tank turned to us and whispered. "You'll see." He pressed a button and music started. The stage lit up and the screen behind it started to show pictures.

"Okay, 'This is me'." Destiny called, to the others. They nodded and ran to stand in position. Destiny stood at the top of the stairs, back toward us. The music started to get louder.

"**Everyone has got a secret side**," Destiny started to sing, she turned toward us, concentrated. "**A winding path up to a door that's open wide**." She continued to sing and dance, the others dancing too. When she finished another song started. After a few songs, there was a round of clapping behind us, we turned around and saw a man about Carlisle's age. He had blonde hair and brown, almost amber colored eyes.

"Michael!" Destiny shouted, running toward the man. He laughed, hugging her.

"Well, here's my little superstar," he said, smiling. Destiny smiled, as the others came down. The girls hugged Michael, and the boys shook his hand.

"I'm glad you're back. Mister Boring-Mc-Snoring pants, was no fun." Seira said. Mirandia and Destiny laughed. The other smiled. We looked at each other, than Tank.

"That's Destiny's actual manager." He said. He motioned for us to follow. "Michael, good to have you back."

"Tank, taking care of all these little disasters," Michael said smiling, shaking his hand. He turned to us and raised an eyebrow.

"Michael, this is Edward, Emmett, and Jasper Cullen." Destiny said. "They're with me. Unfortunately." Michael laughed, while Emmett messed up Destiny's hair.

"Well, I'm sure you have better places to be," Michael said, smiling. Destiny looked toward him.

"Seriously?" She asked. Excitement in her voice. Michael nodded his head, and Destiny, hugged him. "Thank you." She started to talk to us. When Samuel came out, furious.

"You're seriously letting her go?" He asked, anger in his voice, I looked toward Jasper, he was boiling with rage. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Of course. Thanksgiving's coming and Destiny needs a break, seeing as what happened recently." Michael said, giving Destiny soft smile. Samuel nearly growled, causing Destiny to smirk.

"Fine, she can go," Samuel said, anger still in his voice. Destiny headed toward the parking lot. When she passed Samuel, she whispered something around, "Watch the anger." We followed her, but not before I heard Samuel's final thought.

_That little wrench, I can't wait 'til the other Volturi come to destroy her._

JPOV(Jasper)

I felt all the hostility from the Samuel headed toward Destiny. All I wanted to do was tear him limp from limp, feeling as how much he hated her. I didn't understand, how could someone hate Destiny so much? How could anyone hate her?

We got back to the car. Destiny got in the front seat, while Emmett and I got in the back.

"Okay, explain," Edward said, once he started driving. Destiny sighed.

"Can I explain with Carlisle in the car?" she asked. Edward nodded. Destiny shook her head. I guess they were having a telepathic conversation. Edward, gave a sigh of relief. We soon arrived to the hospital, Carlisle waiting for us. Destiny got out and sat in the back.

"Okay, Carlisle is here." Emmett said, once we started moving. "Explain."

"Which one should I explain first?" Destiny asked, knowing we meant more than one thing. Edward had filled Carlisle out when he got in.

"How about the easiest one," Carlisle offered, looking back at Destiny.

"Easy," Destiny said. "I'm a rock star undercover. Bella has no clue."

"Okay, and what about Samuel?" I asked. Destiny flinched, like I had hit her.

"He is part of the Volturi. He was sent to keep an eye on me," Destiny answered. "But that's all you'll know until I tell you my history."

"Fair enough," Edward said, relaxing his tense jaw. "But if anything happens, please tell us."

"Of course." Destiny said smiling, I knew that smile couldn't be fake, I felt the happiness and relief coming off of her. We got back to the house when Alice dragged Destiny up stairs, saying, Charlie was picking her up to go out to a friends for dinner. The rest of us talked for a while. When Alice came down stairs, Destiny was no where to see.

"Where's Destiny?" I asked. Alice pointed to the stairs, smiling.

**So, Charlie's finally getting introduced, in my story. I wonder where they are going to go? **


	8. Author's Note

**Hey, this is an author notes, obvious. I won't be updating because, I accidently replaced my whole story, and I had at least 20 shapter, and I have to re type them all, sadly. So I'm sorry to say, I can't get it back. Please forgive me. I will update once I finish retyping my chapters. Thanks for under standing, bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unfortently my names not Stephenie Meyer, meaning I don't own Twilight! Oh well. I DO own Destiny Deni, Bella's shopping loving people! **

**ENJOY!**

JcPOV(Jacob)

When the girls got home, I heard Destiny had work and the would be back later. Charlie called after a while and Alice answered. When Destiny did come home, Alice took her straight up stairs, not giving me a chance to talk with her.

"How was Destiny's job?" Bella asked, worry in her voice. I understood, I wouldn't want Destiny to work anywhere that was horrible. I had known her since I was little. My sister's loved, and my dad got along with her. This last part surprised me, because he held such hostility toward the Cullens. Alice came down.

"Where's Destiny?" Jasper asked. Alice smiled pointing toward the stairs. Destiny was walking down, in a fancy dress. I whistled.

"Nice outfit," I said. Destiny plopped on the couch, and grabbed a hand full of popcorn. Alice stopped her before she could eat it.

"That's 'Thank you' in Destiny speak," Bella answered, smiling. Destiny smiled innocently causing the rest of us to laugh. Destiny grabbed for another handful of popcorn, but Alice stopped her again with a stern look.

"So why all dressed up?" Emmett asked. Destiny shrugged with Alice.

"Charlie just said have her ready by 4," Alice answered.

"I wonder," I said, more to my self than the others. They looked at me curious. "Oh, I was just thinking, how is Destiny going to pull off eating human food." The Cullens looked at one another, and then toward Destiny. She was watching the forest, standing at the window.

"Our secret," She said. Edward nodded. _Great!_ I thought. _Another mind reader._

"Thanks Jake," Destiny said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Now you'll be able to read the packs' minds, fantastic," I said. Destiny shuddered.

"Puh-lease, I've heard enough boys thoughts," She said rolling her eyes. "It's bad enough hearing MIKE's thoughts, and he's semi-normal." Edward growled.

"I agree completely." He growled again, this time turning toward Destiny. "that Jeremie kid is just as bad." Destiny nodded, shuddering.

"Telepathic convo?" I asked, sarcastically. Destiny smiled. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey dad," Bella said, smiling. Charlie walked in with her, smiling.

"Good evening," he said. We all said hello. He whistled when he saw Destiny. "I told Alice to have you ready but, wow." Destiny smiled, twirling around for him.

I had to admit she looked nice. She had a dark green dress with one long sleeve and then no sleeve. She had a golden trimming around the neck and bottom, and on the sleeves. She had golden ankle boots, and bracelet. She also had her hair down with golden hoop earrings.

"I know, she went over board," Destiny said teasingly. Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I'm glad to see you getting along just fine." Charlie said, putting an arm around her. "After what happened." he said, too low for any normal person to hear, but everyone heard him.

"Charlie where are we going?" Destiny asked, sounding so innocent.

"The Black's. Rebecca and Rachel are in town for the holidays. Billy invited me and I asked if I could bring you along," Charlie answered. I jumped up.

"My house?" I nearly shouted. Destiny had a smirk on her face, and I was ready to punch her. Charlie nodded, the almost same exact grin on his face. "Dad never told me. Could I tag along with you two?"

"Sure Jake," Charlie answered, smiling. He turned to Carlisle and Esme. "I'll have Destiny back here by 11." They smiled. She could have been back by 3 am and it wouldn't matter.

"Wait," Destiny said. "What if I don't want to come back?" She pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. All of us caught on.

"Well, it's not your choice," Charlie answered sternly. "I'm bringing you back no matter what."

"But CHARLIE," Destiny said whining. "I don't want to." All of us had to keep from laughing.

"That's just too bad," Charlie answered. Destiny crossed her arms. "Oh the silent treatment. Young lady," Charlie started. Destiny eyes widened. "I'm sor," he started again. Destiny kissed him on the cheek.

"Gotcha," Destiny said, running toward Charlie's cruiser. Charlie rolled his eyes. We just laughed. Charlie and I walked out to his car.

"So Jake," Charlie started while we were driving. "How's everything been?"

"Fine, I was surprised to hear BOTH my sisters were back in town," I said. I was glad he was pretty much over the whole werewolf thing.

"I'm glad," he said. He turned to Destiny. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm great," Destiny said, smiling. "The Cullens are very fun, and seeing Bella again is an extra bonus."

"That's good," He said. His voice got lower. "They have you smiling again. That makes me happy."

"Thanks Charlie," Destiny answered. _Hey Edward, ya hear that?_ I asked in my head. Of course he would be listening. We got to my house and walked in. Charlie was right, both my sisters were there, because once we walked in there was a loud sequel, and Destiny was being hugged to death.

"Girls, let her at least get out of the door," my dad said laughing. They nodded smiling. Destiny smiled at Billy, giving him and Sue a hug.

"It's good to see you again," Sue said, smiling. Destiny nodded. She looked over to the living room, and saw the pack. She gave me a questioning look.

"Charlie, why don't we let the kids be alone," Billy said, rolling into the kitchen.

"I'd be careful if I were you," I told her. She nodded.

"Leech," Jared muttered. I growled. Destiny smiled.

"Hello," Destiny said, still smiling. "It's good to see you again Rebecca, you too Rachel." Does she have a death wish? I thought. She giggled, shaking her head "no".

"As much as I love to see you, I've got to go, we'll be back tomorrow," Rebecca said. We said goodbye and then the tension became as thick as a fog.

"What's a LEECH doing here?" Paul asked, getting an elbow in the side, by Rachel. Destiny laughed.

"Charlie," was all she said before plopping down, next to Rachel, they started talking. Leah joined in, along with Kim, and Emily.

"Jacob," Sam said. I held up a hand.

"I had no clue this is where she was coming," I answered. "And she is a vegetarian."

"So, she's still a threat," Jared said. He looked toward Kim, she was having fun.

"She was here when I was born, when Rachel and Rebecca was born. She even tried helping when my mom died, and Billy's never once hated her," I said. I was getting angry.

"I could go," Destiny said. All of us boys turned to see all the girls watching us now. Destiny's was the most intense. It wasn't a glare, but a sincere look, almost sad.

"No," Sue said, walking out with Charlie and my dad. They had steak. SCORE! Destiny put her hands to her head, in pain.

"Opps," I whispered. Charlie set the plate down quickly and was crouching down next to her.

"I'm fine, just a little headache," she said, glaring at me. I smiled. Billy gave me a stern look, like he knew what Destiny was.

"Well, if it hurts too badly I can take you back to the Cullens," Charlie said. The whole pack froze, giving me glares.

"Kay," Destiny said smiling, like she was unaware of the problem. "SO we're having steaks?" Charlie laughed.

"Yep, Sue and Billy made them," He answered. Destiny whipped the back of her hand across her forehead.

"For a minute there I thought YOU made them," She said, smiling. Charlie rolled his eyes, while Sue and Billy snickered. We all sat down to eat. The whole pack watched Destiny carefully, as if she would take a bite out of Charlie, Sue or Billy.

"This is good," She said. "New sauce? It's spicy buy sweet." Sue nodded.

"My own recipe, I'll teach it to you," Sue answered. Destiny thanked her, and went back to the conversation with Charlie.

"Now Destiny," Charlie started, sounding like he was talking to a daughter, causing everyone to listen.

"Charlie, no," Destiny answered, taking another bit. "I will not, now or ever, do that," She finished.

"Why is it you and Bella are both stubborn?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "And you BOTH must go off and find yourselves someone to love, who leave you." Destiny remained, calm.

"Yes, but with Bella, Edward came back, and she had Jake and his friends there," she answered, shockingly calm. "And for the stubborn part, it's a gift." Charlie laughed.

"You got me there," Charlie answered. Destiny smiled. Her face lit up almost instantly, turning toward Billy.

"Billy, is there any chance I'll get to hear a Quileute legend?" she asked innocently. Billy laughed and nodded his head.

"A very good chance, if Charlie's fine with it," my dad answered. Charlie nodded his head. After dinner we all sat around talking about sports, weather and shopping, the girls talked about the last one anyway.

"No, no way," Destiny said, scaring us boys, half to death. We turned to see her standing less than a foot away.

"No way what?" Embry asked, looking skeptical. Destiny sat down next to Charlie, sighing.

"There is no way, on this confused little planet of ours, are the Packers(**A/N Sorry if you don't like the teams I picked, or do. I don't know many football teams)** going to win against the Raiders. Seeing as they traded their quarterback to the Jets."

"How would," Quil started, loving sports. My dad intercept there.

"Now Quil, don't bit off something more than you can chew." My dad said, sounding too wise for you not to listen. When it was 10, my dad cleared his throat. "Charlie, is it okay with you if I tell some Quileute legends?"

"I'm okay with it Billy," Charlie answered. "I know for a fact it's near next to impossible to scare Destiny so you can go ahead."

"Thanks," Billy said. Before he could say anything Sam intervened.

"Billy, I don't know if now is the right time," Sam said, sternly. He turned toward Charlie. "Not to be rude, but I feel now is not a good time for those stories." Charlie nodded.

"You're right," Destiny said, smiling. "We should invite to Cullens when Billy tells the stories." Sam, Jared and Paul were close to growling.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," my dad said smiling. "Now, don't you agree Jake?"

"Yep," I said, smiling. "Bella's heard some of the stories, but none of the Cullens have." Destiny smiled, as if she was in on the secret.

"I'm sorry, but I've been here for about 6 hours and I still don't know many of your names," Destiny said. I realized that none of the pack was introduced.

"Hi," Seth said, jumping up in front of her. "I'm Seth Clearwater and that's my sister Leah. We're the kids of Sue." He pointed toward his mom and sister. They were both smiling. "That's Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady." He was smiling bigger than every. "And that's Emily, Sam's girlfriend, Kim, Jared's girlfriend, and of course you know Rachel, Paul's girlfriend." Destiny smiled, but then turned to my sister.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing?" She asked raising an eyebrow. My sister laughed nervously.

"I, um, didn't know how to contact you," she answered, shyly.

"Ask Charlie," Destiny answered, still suspicious. Rachel gave in.

"Okay, I knew about what Elliot did, and I didn't want to make you sad," she finally said. Destiny hugged her.

"You're a great friend," Destiny said, smiling. "But don't worry about that. I'm happy for you."

"I know," Rachel said smiling. The two broke into laughing. My dad and I smiled. When they stopped, Destiny turned to Charlie.

"I think I should be hading home," she said. Rachel, looked sad, but didn't say anything, because she knew Destiny was pushing the limit.

"Okay, let's go," Charlie said, getting up.

"No, I can go by myself, you stay and chat," Destiny answered.

"How are you going to get back?" Charlie asked. She could run, or I could take her.

"I'll walk," she answered simply. Charlie shook his head. "Charlie, I'll be fine."

"Oh, no," Charlie said, getting up. "I promised Carlisle, Esme and myself, to take you home." Destiny sighed.

"Fine, but don't, not come back, just because of me," she said. Charlie laughed. "Bye, and thanks for letting me come Billy." My dad nodded. Once they were out the door and gone, I turned toward the packs.

"That was uncalled for," I said. Ready for my dad to get into lecture mode, and he did. I agreed with everything he said.

DPOV**(I'll probably only do Destiny and Edward mostly. Maybe Bella too and the others at appropriate times, but it's easier for me.)**

When Charlie dropped me back off at the Cullens, Emmett and Alice were fighting over a movie to watch.

"I want to watch Sweeny Todd," Emmett whined. Alice rolled her eyes.

"But I want to watch the Princess Dairies, back to back," Alice answered.

"I like Alice's choice," I said. Everyone turned toward me, finally noticing me.

"We didn't expect you home so early," Rose said. I shrugged.

"Did everything go okay?" Esme asked. I smiled, nodding.

"It was fine, but I was pushing my welcome," I said. "I'm going to go change." I ran upstairs, and appeared back down when the movie started.

"So, Alice's choice?" I asked. The boys nodded, while the girls smiled. I picked the chair, next to Edward and Bella.

_I've got some questions_, Edward said. I sighed. _I can wait if you want._ I nodded, not replying.

"I heard there's a new movie coming out this weekend. You think we could go before we head out hunting?" Bella asked. Rose and Alice smiled.

"Sounds fine," Carlisle said. "I've got to get something done at the hospital."

"And I wanted to finish a design," Esme said. I smiled.

"I'd go, but I've got to buy some instruments," I said sighing. "I miss making music."

"I bet, then you don't seem like a freak, because you keep the whole neighborhood up," Emmett said. I took my hard covered book, and whacked him.

"Sorry. My bad," I said, smiling. Edward chuckled, along with the others. The movie started. By the middle of the second one I went up stairs. Soon there was a light tap on my door.

"You know you're allowed to come in," I said, a little annoyed.

"I know," Edward said, walking in. "I was just being the gentlemen I am." I laughed.

"Bella did mention something about that," I said. He smiled. I leaned back in my black couch, reading my book "Dusk". My room made me relaxed. It was dark green on three walls, with golden designs. The fourth wall was all window. I had a desk, and stereo, with millions of CDs with a place for my instruments.

"I was so sure if Charlie wasn't there, I would have been in serious trouble," I said. Edward nodded, keeping quiet. I was to the part were the Coopers were playing baseball.(**A/N I know, bad name. Oh well.)** Edward decided it was time to ask his questions.

**So anyone interested in what happened to Destiny? Anyone want to know what her past was like? Well I need at least 5 reviews to continue!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank jamienicole3x for Beta-ing(if that's what you call it). And Sadly I don't and probably never will own Twilight, or become a vampire.*lone tear***

**EPOV  
**

When she started reading the part I knew James, or whoever was him in the book, showed, I decided to ask questions.

"How could you taste the food?" I asked. "I mean, I could actually taste it through your mind."(**A/N Does that make sense?**)

Destiny sighed, putting her book down. "It's part of who I am," she explained. "I'm not your usual vampire, but that's all I'm saying until this weekend."

"So, we'll get to hear your history?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled, which got her to smile, which brought me to another question.

"What did Charlie mean by 'smiling again'?" This question had bugged me. I could see that she was smiling when she came, but Charlie knew something was wrong.

"People who know me can tell when my smiles aren't real," Destiny said. I looked at the image from Charlie's mind and I could tell what she meant. Although she's only been here for about two days, I could tell her smiled wasn't full, or real. "Any more questions?" She asked, smiling. I laughed.

"I'm good, but Alice and the other's will kill me if I don't bring you back downstairs," I said.

She laughed, and smiled again. This time, she was really smiling. We walked downstairs. The others acted like they didn't know what was going on, but we knew that they were listening for us.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked, worry evident.

Destiny nodded her head. "Don't worry, Esme, I just needed time to think. I'm perfectly fine," she said, sitting down on the chair she was sitting in earlier. Emmett and Jasper were flipping through channels. Rose and Alice were talking with Bella about the movie, while Carlisle and Esme were listening to all of us. Renesmee was with Jacob.

"HEY!" Emmett yelled. All of us looked, and saw Destiny drop her book. It landed closed, no mark.

"Emmett, that as a really good part too," Destiny said, picking it up.

"Sorry," Emmett said, looking sheepish. "I just wanted you guys to see this." He pointed to the TV and it was on the news. The headline shocked us.

"Group of teens, killed on trip to Italy," Bella read. We couldn't take our eyes away.

"Turn it off," Destiny said, standing up. The TV was off, and Esme was standing next her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Destiny shook her head. She took deep breaths. I looked toward Jasper, and he seemed frustrated. _Edward_, he thought. I looked at him quizzically. _She's sad, but angry. I don't know why._ He answered. I tried to read her mind and found she was worrying about her other vampire family.

"I just don't want to think about the Volturi, right now," Destiny said. She looked up, her eyes, saying everything.

"Sorry, Des," Emmett said. Destiny shook her head.

"I overreacted," she said.

Everyone quieted down and returned to what they were doing. It continued like this until 9 o'clock in the morning.

"I'm going to call Charlie, tell him about this weekend," Destiny said. We nodded, listening to her conversation. I sat at the piano gently playing.

**DPOV  
**

I dialed Charlie's number. It rang for four times, when there was shuffling at the other end.

"Swan residence," Charlie's gruff voice said. I giggled, it sounded like he just woke up.

"Charlie, it's Destiny," I said. There was some fumbling and I giggled again.

"Destiny," he said. I could hear he was smiling. "Why are you calling so early, is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong, and it isn't 'early'," I said. "This is positively late for me."

Charlie laughed, then said, "It's early for me," making me laugh again. "So why are you calling?"

"Well, sloth, the Cullens invited me to go camping," I said. He laughed at his nickname.

"You go have fun," he said. "Take care, see ya."

I hung up. Emmett poked his head out, smiling.

"He said yes," Emmett said, jumping up and down like a three-year-old. I laughed and nodded. Soon, it was 4:30; Carlisle and the others left. I left Esme to go buy instruments. When I got to the mall, I found a cool guitar. It was black with golden designs. Hearts, swirls and even a pair of fangs on it. I smiled at this.

There was an acoustic guitar. It was painted green and had golden music noted on it. I bought it. I bought a keyboard, too. I ran them back home, put them away, and told Esme I was going to catch up with the others. When I got there, the movie wasn't even half way through. As it ended I stayed waiting to hear what they thought, and if they had seen me. They hadn't.

I snuck into the car, and half way home I decided to speak up. "I noticed they put the author in the movie." They all looked back at me. I was sitting in the seat next to Jasper, who had Alice in his lap. They stared, shocked. (**A/N Familiar? It's the ending to my Twilight! At the Movies story.** )

"Hi," was all I said, before turning my music up loud enough for them to hear.

We got home, and I went upstairs to finish packing. I changed my clothes, and put my special box in my bag. I walked down, and saw Jake with the pack in the living room. I was expecting shocked stares, but not from both vampires and werewolves.(**A/N Her outfit is on my homepage!)**

"Hi," I said. They nodded. Emmett and Edward were one of the first ones who talked.

"Nice outfit," Emmett said. Edward smiled. I twirled around. I had a green hoodie on with jeans. My hoodie said "Team Wolf or Team Vamps?" on the front.

"I know, shocking," I said, smiling. "Who knew a three hundred year old vampire would wear something like this." They nodded. Edward shot his head to look at me. I nodded, putting my finger to my lips and winking.

"So, you ready?" Alice asked. I hesitated, turning to look toward Edward.

He nodded.

"I was thinking me and Edward could play a piece on the piano first," I said. Esme gasped, but looked happy. I sat down, and started out playing high, while Edward started out playing low. When we ended Esme hugged us.

"That was great you two," she said. We said thanks and headed out. We set up a place for camp, far away from humans, and headed out hunting. We reached a group of deer being stalked by three mountain lions.

"I call a mountain lion," Edward said. Bella and Renesmee called them too. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie called the deer. Emmett and I stayed hidden. When they were done they all sat on a rock watching. Two bears appeared in the clearing.

"I call the big one," Emmett said, and I nodded. He attacked it. When he was done, the smaller, I assumed female, looked ready to kill. Emmett jumped up with his family and the wolves. I lunged at the bear, and she clawed me right in the stomach.

"That, was my favorite hoodie," I said, angry now. I pounced and sunk my teeth into her neck. I leaned back, wiping my lips. I was enveloped into a giant hug by Emmett.

"Look at my little sis, taking down major bears," he said. I laughed. He put me down, and the others smiled.

"Note to self," Jasper said. Everyone turned toward him, me and Edward smirking. "Never ruin Destiny's things, or else feel her wrath."

"Yep," I said, popping the "p". They smiled. We walked back to camp when a question came up.

"Why did your bear become more aggressive?" Emmett asked, pouting. I sighed, but continued to walk.

"Most living creatures are like vampires and werewolves," I said. This got their attention. "Meaning, when their mate is killed, they become more aggressive, no matter how non-violent they usually are." I paused, when we were in sprinting distance of the camp. "Especially boys." I made a mad dash for the camp. When I got there, my cellphone went off. I answered it and talked to Charlie, while the others gathered around. Sighing I plopped down.

"Guys," I said. They looked toward me. "I think you need to hear about my history."

They all smiled, I just frowned, looking down.

**~So, was it evil of me to stop there? Oh well. **

**Please Review and I thank kind friends.*bows***

**Emmett-You talk funny.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next Chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks to Jamienicole3x for looking it over! You're the best!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Destiny is my character though.**

**Leah:You also own the coven of LEECHES that abandoned her.**

**Me: Must one of you always bring that up!?!?!?!?!?**

**Alice: Yep! Besides, you're the one who types this.**

**EPOV**

Everyone was ecstatic that Destiny trusted us enough to tell us her history. Everyone, even the wolves, except Destiny. She was nervous, and I didn't need Jasper to tell me that.

_You okay?_ I asked when I saw her frowning. She nodded. She took in a deep breath and then looked up.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"How about where and when you were born," I said. "300-year-old vampire." I added. Everyone caught it this time.

"That's about as old as Carlisle is," Jasper said. Destiny nodded, giving me a thankful smile.

"So, does that mean you were transformed like I was?" Carlisle asked, fascinated. Destiny laughed, shaking her head.

"No," she said. "I was born-born in the late 1640s and early 1650s, in Paris. Transformed when I was 17." Everyone was shocked, looking at each other, and then Carlisle.

"Interesting," he said. "I did run into a group of vampires in Paris. Were you a part of that?"

Destiny shuddered.

"No," she said wrinkling her nose. "Human drinkers." We nodded understanding. "I was a wanderer, until 1770."

"What happened then?" Emmett asked. Destiny smirked, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her idea.

"The Boston Massacre," she answered simply. Emmett growled, while the rest of us laughed.

"Not. What. I. Meant," Emmett said. We smiled, when he laughed too.

"That's when Elliot was transformed. I stayed with him until his transformation was done," she answered. I couldn't help but growl when she mentioned Elliot. Destiny gave me a sympathetic look.

"The leech that left you?" Leah said, acid in her voice. Destiny nodded.

"Okay, well, what were you doing before you were transformed?" Rosalie asked. Destiny sighed.

"I was sent to an orphanage a month after I was born. I was then adopted by a family when I was three, just to be returned when I was five. A month later, I was adopted again and went to an orphanage in London when I was seven. There, I was adopted by a doctor and his family. I stayed with them until I was bitten," she said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world, but I saw the images in her head.

"Why were you sent to an orphanage?" Embry asked. Destiny took a deep breath, but I beat her to the punch.

"Both her parents disappeared, thought dead when the doctors returned," I said, anger in my voice. Everyone turned to me. "Sorry, I saw what she was thinking."

"It's okay," Destiny said. "I stayed in the hospital for a month after I was born, because of my breathing." The others nodded. They were all quiet.

"Why were you returned to the orphanage?" Jared asked Destiny had a sad smile.

"Abused," was all she needed to say. Everyone held their breath. Recognition appeared on Jasper's face.

"That's what the scar on your shoulders from," he stated. Destiny nodded.

"You saw that?" she asked, quietly. Jasper nodded, smiling sadly. "Well, yeah. It never healed when I was human, so it stayed like that when I was a vampire."

"So," Quil said. I was surprised the wolves were participating. "What was the family like? The one that kept you?" Destiny laughed, it sounded so happy.

"They were great. They treated me as if I were their own daughter and sister," she said, looking at each one of us.

"Like we did," Bella said, smiling. Destiny nodded. She looked close to tears, if she were human.

"The doctor's name was Clarice (**A/N Clair-re-s)**," She paused. "You can laugh its fine."

All of us busted out laughing. She smiled.

"Sorry," we muttered. Esme and Carlisle were shaking their head. Destiny laughed.

"It's okay," she said. "His wife's name was Ellen, and they had two sons. Alexander and Mitchell. I loved it there. Besides, unlike for most girls my age, they didn't arrange a marriage for me."

"That's right," Sam said. "Arranged marriages were popular those days."

Destiny laughed.

"You make me sound like I'm an old lady instead of a seventeen year old," she said, crossing her arms across her chest. We had to laugh at this. "But anyways, you remind me so much of them. Especially you, Carlisle and Esme."

"Thank you," Esme said. Carlisle nodded too. I noticed Destiny was a little wary.

"That's not how you were transformed," Paul said. Destiny looked up, and gulped.

"Funny story there," she said. We looked at her, telling her to continue. Sighing, she continued. "Well, I was walking home one night, when a thunderstorm started." Alice gasped, while Jasper and I were in pure shock. "Yeah, and guess who I just happened to run into."

"Vampires playing baseball," I said. The image was clear in my mind. She nodded.

"No," I gasped. I didn't want believe what she was thinking.

"What Edward?" Esme asked. She was concerned for Destiny. I understood, watching this was horrible for me, but I wanted to help.

"They were human drinkers, but they thought Destiny was a vampire already. All of them except one thought so, no matter what she said," I answered, looking at her.

"The one who believed me, appeared in my house after I arrived. He approached me, golden eyes though," Destiny answered, sighing. "He told me either I became a full vampire or I die. I chose vampire, and that, was the night I was bitten."

"Her transformation lasted for SIX DAYS!" I shouted the last part. Everyone stared wide eyed at Destiny. Comprehension appeared on Carlisle's face.

"You are part of the Deni clan, aren't you?" he asked, smiling. Destiny gave him a small smile.

"Yes. For a Deni clan member, you have extreme power, thus causing the transformation to take longer," she clarified for us. We nodded, wanting to hear more. "I didn't want to be a human drinker, so I became a vegetarian, so to speak. I stayed for a few years, but told my adopted family I wanted to learn more about my birth family. The let me go, but I spent at least a century perfecting my tactics. Then I meet Elliot, and went to the Volturi," she said their name with such acid, I knew something had happened.

"Why the Volturi?" Bella asked. Destiny sighed.

"I was told to ask them about my birth parents. It was there I was told I was the 'last survivor' of the Deni clan," Destiny said.

"'Last survivor'?" Seth asked. Destiny nodded, looking at me.

"It's Volturi talk for 'the only one we didn't kill'," I said, jaw clenched. "They also killed her parents, the day she was born."

"But why?" Jasper asked. I shrugged, motioning to Destiny. Esme, b

"They knew more about vampires than humans were suppose to," Destiny said, sounding like she was going to cry. "My mother had werewolf blood in her. I inherited some, more than she did. As my father, he was a researcher, but also a decedent of the Deni clan. When he was small, his mother, a vampire, gave him a necklace. It had a veil of venom. I inherited one like it from my grandmother." She fingered a necklace around her neck. It was a golden chain and had a clear, diamond shaped viel. Inside was a liquid that changed colors constanted, as it swirled around.

"But why?" Emmett asked. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I believe its tradition, for the Deni clan," he stated. Destiny nodded. "It's how they know who is a Deni member, and a way for them to be safe around vampires as a human."

"Unfortunately before Charlie was born, they stopped," Destiny said. Bella jumped up, shock on her face.

"What?!" she nearly shouted, while the rest of us laughed.

"You truly are related to me, by blood," Destiny said, smiling.

**Didn't see that coming did ya? Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next Chapter! Hope you like!**

**EPOV**

"But, I just thought," Bella started, motioning her hands everywhere.

"My cousin, on my dad's side. He had a son, who had a daughter, who married into the Swan family," Destiny said, smiling sweetly. Bella plopped back down, shocked.

"Okay, makes sense, I guess," was all she said. I started rubbing relaxing circles on her back.

"Okay, you said you had werewolf blood in you," Sam started, bringing us back. Destiny shook her head.

"I still do," Destiny said, simply. The whole wolf pack gawked at her. Destiny shrugged. "It's in this." She fingered the red moon jewel. Now that I looked it did have a shimmering look, like it was moving. "It is what helps me blend. I can actually EAT because of this." She looked toward me after saying that. I nodded, understanding what she was saying.

"Really!?" Emmett shouted. Destiny nodded, smiling.

"Yep, Ephraim Black, and even Billy and Sue know about it." Destiny answered. She remembered a small black box, covered in delicate golden and white decoration. She got up and in the blink of a human eye she was back, same box in hand.

"This is the one treasure of the Deni clan. It's passed generation from generation. I get to choose the inheritor, if I die."

"Why?" Paul asked. Destiny smiled.

"Remember, I'm the last Deni," she said. "And seeing as I'm a girl, the first girl to be BORN into the Deni. I, unlike the rest if the clan, can't reproduce. Get it?" Paul nodded, looking sheepish. When she said this the other wolves looked uncomfortable. Leah, looked at Destiny, completely understanding, where she's coming from.

"But your grandmother?" Seth asked. Destiny giggled a little.

"Married into the Deni clan," Destiny said. Every female ever to be in the Deni clan, had married into the clan. Before me, it was always a male born, never a female."

"Fascinating," Carlisle said. Before he could say anything else though, Rosalie cleared her throat.

"So, have you chosen?" Rosalie asked, looking appraisingly at the necklace inside the box. Destiny nodded, looking at Bella.

"Me?" she asked. Destiny nodded. "But why?"

I chuckled.

"Because, you are the only one she is truly related to," I answered. "But you've got to keep it out of the Volturi, easy enough." Destiny giggled, returning the box to her bag.

"Now, I've got one more bit of information," she said, getting nervous again. I was shocked when I heard her thoughts. Absolutely shocked.

**So? What did you think? Okay I want at least 5 reviews. Please.**

**To see Destiny's necklace, that I mentioned in chapter 11, go to my profile, and I'll have a website for you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here os the next chapter. Hope ya like.**

**And unfortently my name isn't Stephnie Meyer. BUt thanks to Jamienicole3x for editing this.**

DPOV

I could tell Edward was shocked, I mean who wouldn't be? I sighed, giving him a sheepish smile. He smiled back, but it wasn't whole.

"So what's your other information?" Jacob asked. I gulped, nervous.

"Well as a Deni, I can become human for a month at the most," I said. "But I can't choose when it happens; it's random, but I haven't had it happen for 50 years now, so."

"Fascinating," Carlisle said. "Anything else, about this whole 'human' thing?"

"Well, if I have a bond with vampires, and they have my diet, then they might become human, but it hasn't happened, since I meet Eric," I said. I was getting slightly nervous, but Jasper kept me calm.

"I see," Carlisle said, very interested with my powers. I smiled.

"Destiny, there's something else you need to tell them," Edward said. I looked at him, questioning stare. "About the Deni's."

"Oh," I said. I took a deep breath. "If I have a coven, or I'm part of one, after a century they become part of the Deni clan, but not fully." Carlisle looked excited, with this new piece of information.

"You mean, if you are a part of our coven," Rosalie started.

"We'll become part of the Deni clan," Emmett, said. I nodded, barely looking up at them. They were all smiling, even the werewolves.

"That doesn't matter to us, and we are sorry about your past," Esme said. She hugged me, and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. The rest of my new family hugged me. I felt at home, but still nervous that something might happen.

_Don't worry about it,_ Edward said. I gave him a thankful smile. Someone cleared their throat. I turned around and saw the wolf pack, looking nervous.

"We're sorry about how we acted when we first met," Sam said. I smiled. "We were just being paranoid."

"I don't blame you," I said. "And thank you." I thought of something and turned toward Edward. He nodded, agreeing with me. We lined up next to a rock.

"Race," Alice said. Everyone smiled and stood back. Emmett sat on the rock.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" he said, in a fake announcer voice. I ran slower than I usually do, trying to see how Edward was going to run. He ran slower than normal too. When we were on our last stretch he put it into gear and bolted. I did the same thing, but was behind by a few seconds.

"AND EDWARD CULLEN WINS! DESTINY CULLEN, LOSES." Emmett said. I punched him playfully. Edward laughed, which caused me to punch him playfully too. The rest of the weekend, went by just as fun.

When we got home, everyone split up. The pack went back to La Push, except for Jake. The girls went upstairs, saying something about "Bella Barbie." Carlisle went to his office. An hour later, Charlie called, and said he was coming over.

"Are you going to tell them?" Jasper asked, focusing on the game.

I sighed, putting my book down. Yes, I was rereading 'Dusk'.

"Maybe I'll take them when I've got to go back," I said, sighing.

"We're coming too," Emmett said, pausing the game. All the boys looking at me. "Right?"

"Yep," I said, picking my book up again. Alice came down with the others.

"He's here," she said, and I've got to admit, she was scary. She sat down next to Jasper, while Rose sat next to Emmett, and Bella sat next to Edward. Carlisle and Esme opened the door.

"Hello Charlie," Carlisle said. "How are you?"

"I'm good Carlisle. Hello Esme," Charlie said. I gasped slightly.

_What's wrong?_ Edward asked. I shook my head. _Tell me._ I sighed.

_Something's wrong,_ I said, worried. _What it is, though, I'm not sure._ He nodded, not wanting to push farther.

"Hello, everyone," Charlie said, sitting in the chair next to me. Everyone said "hi".

"So, what do we owe this visit dad?" Bella asked. She hadn't noticed yet, but she was suspicious.

"I haven't seen you guys for a while," Charlie answered looking hurt. I rolled my eyes and returned to my book. He chuckled after a while of conversing with the others.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him. He had a smile on his face.

"How many times have you read that book?" he asked, pointing at the book in my hand. It was Edward's turn to chuckle.

"I believe I've seen her read it about two times already," he said. I rolled my eyes and put the book down.

"Charlie, you and I both know you came here for a reason," I said sternly. He nodded, and sighed.

"I assume you all know about what that _punk_," he started. I sighed.

"His name's Elliot, Charlie," I said, silently begging him to behave.

"Fine, what _Elliot_, has done to Destiny," he finished. The others nodded, practically growling. "Well, he called while you were away."

I instantly froze, probably turning paler than normal.

Charlie continued, "He said he was calling back." Elliot, MY Elliot, was going to call. Please don't let this be a joke.

**So, what did you think? Cliffy? Oh well, review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry I've been gone so long, with school and everything, my life''s been choatic. So here you go, Destiny's old coven is calling.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.**

EPOV(Edward)

I practically growled when Charlie said that Elliot was calling. I looked over at my family and they looked the same way, especially Bella. Then I looked toward Destiny. She looked so fragile and weak.

"I could answer it," Emmett said, cracking his knuckles. Destiny's eyes widened.

"No, please, I want to talk to him," she said. I could see what she was going through, and so did Bella. Rose opened her mouth, but Bella interfered.

"I think that's an excellent idea," she said, smiling. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but Destiny gave her a grateful look. "Hey, when you guys left, if Edward would have called, I would have wanted that. Let him call, and let Des answer it, talk to him."

"Thanks Bells," Destiny said, hugging her. I sighed, Bella was absolutely right.

"I agree, but Des, at least let one of us answer it first, so he knows you have people here," I said. Destiny nodded, smiling.

"You can Edward," she said. _That way you can hear the whole conversation in my head._ She added. I chuckled and nodded. We talked for a while, until the phone rang. Destiny and I went into the kitchen.

"Hello," I said. I heard fumbling and waited.

"Yes, I was looking for Destiny Deni, but I must have the wrong number," a male voice said.

"No, no, she's here," I said, handing her the phone. I leaned against the counter, listening.

"Hello," she said, nervous no doubt. There was a sigh of relief, and I knew everyone was listening.

"_Des," the same voice shouted. They was more yelling in the background._

"Eric, hey," Destiny said. "How are you?" She was smiling.

"_Great," Eric said, you could hear he was smiling. "Even better knowing you are okay. Hey I'd love to say more, but the others want a turn, and Elliot will kill us if he doesn't get to talk to you before the battery runs out." There was a growl, and low chuckling._

Destiny giggled, and smiled bigger. "Well, we wouldn't want that happening. Put the others on."

"_Okay," Eric said. "Love ya!" There was some fumbling._

"_Des," a girl's voice said. She sounded nervous and sad, but didn't stutter._

"Hey Lexi," said Destiny, she smiled a little bigger. "How are you?"

"_Good, but even better hearing your voice," Lexi said. "I've missed you so much. I truly miss you." There was some low whispers. "Serene wants to talk now, love ya."_

"_Des!" another girl's voice said._

"Hey, Serene, how've you and Jakey been?" Destiny asked.

"_Great, but we aren't getting married again, until we see ya again. We couldn't get married without my maid of honor." Serene said, giggling with Destiny._

"Oh, yes we can't have that," Destiny said between giggles.

"_All of us want to talk to you for hours, but we know that that's not possible, so here are the boys. Love ya Des," Serene said sighing. There was fumbling._

"_DES!" shouted two male voices. There was a smacking sound and giggling._

Destiny laughed, full out, causing the others to come in. "Hey Riley, Jake," Destiny said. "Have you two stayed out of trouble."

"_Maybe," Jake said. Destiny laughed. "But we haven't had our main partner in crime." he said, sounding sad._

"_Yeah, we can't think of anything to do, and if we did anything to Elliot you aren't here to cool him down," Riley said, sounding sad as well. There was a growl._

"I miss you two too. Get this, I haven't pulled one prank yet," Destiny said, looking over toward us. I couldn't help but chuckle, with Emmett.

"_Hey, Des is there another guy there?" Jake said. There was another fierce growl. "Dude chill." I heard Eric say._

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you all can chill," she said. "They are all taken." She pouted, jokingly causing all of us to silently laugh. Lowering her voice she said "The Cullen coven."

"_Ya found them?" Riley asked, a little bit of a southern accent. Before Destiny could answer there was squealing. "Give me the phone," some one shouted._

Destiny laughed. "Give her the phone boys."

"_Kay, love ya Des," the two said, handing the phone over. There was a click, apparently she was on speaker for those two._

"_DES!" another girl's voice shouted. There was laughing at the other end._

"Hi Mia," Destiny said, sounding bored, but she winked at us.

"_What, are you bored?" Mia asked. There was a pausing and Mia and Destiny laughed together. "That was very convincing. But seriously, I miss you." Mia said, sounding like she was going to cry. "I don't have my shopping partner, or my mother."_

"Oh, sweetie, I miss you too," Destiny said, looking close to tears herself. Esme was about to step up but I stopped her. "But you know Elliot, when he thinks he hurt me, he goes into 'I'm a monster' overload," she said, looking at me.

"_I know. But don't worry, we will be seeing you soon," Mia said. "I saw it." she fake whispered. "Although, 'soon' in vampire years is about a century or something, but I'll secretly keep in touch, until Elliot goes bananas." She giggled. There was another growl and Mia stopped. "He wants to talk to you." But before she could hand it over she added. "We've all been pretty hard on him, so fair warning. Love ya!"_

Destiny nodded. "Put him on before he kills you, or worse, takes away your credit cards." Destiny faked horror. Alice gasped, and faked fainting

"_Hey Des," a male's voice said. It was dead quiet in the background. "How've you been?"_

I growled, how could he have the nerve to ask that? "I've been great. Oh, remember me telling you about Bella right? Well I've meet her new husband and his family." This caught everyone's attention.

"_The Cullens? Wow married into a vampire family, she is a danger magnet. Anyway, how are they?" he asked._

"Well," she said, holding it out. "Their like ours. That enough of an example?"

_There was chuckling at the end. "Yes, that's a good example. I'm glad to hear that Jeremie," Elliot sneered his name. "Isn't with you."_

"Ew, don't say that," Destiny said, making a disgusting face. "Anyway, how about you? No peace and quiet huh?"

"_Not one, and I miss you. I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't control the monster," Elliot said. "I hurt you and that's unforgivable."_

"But I do forgive," Destiny said. "You're just being hard on your self, again." She said, emphasizing the last word.

"_You're right," Elliot said. "But like Mia said, we will see each other as soon as I can truly face you. They all miss you, especially me."_

"I understand, and tell them I miss them too," Destiny said, even closer to tears.

"_We have to go, their on our trails, we'll be in Greenland, if ya need anything," Elliot said. He lowered his voice, it was even hard for me to hear. "I love you."_

"I love you too Elli," Destiny said, smirking. "Tell the others I love them too. Oh, and Elli, don't worry, I've got people who will protect me." She smiled at this, as I heard the word 'Family' go through her mind.

"_Good to know," Elliot said. "See you," he paused. "DJ." He laughed hanging up._

Destiny laughed too, hanging up as well. Esme went straight to her. She hugged her and comforted her, along with Alice, Rose and Bella. Us men, just stayed, back, not knowing what to do, or say.

"Well, She's not crying," Emmett said. Jasper, and I nodded, but Charlie and Carlisle gave us skeptical looks. "What?" Emmett asked, too loud. The girls looked toward us. Destiny was smirking.

"Emmett, I don't cry," Destiny said. It took a while, but Emmett understood what she meant.

"Oh, duh Emmett," he said to himself. We walked out into the living room. Charlie stayed and talked for a while, but he had to go home.

"Call if you need anything," Charlie said. Destiny hugged him, saying "thank you" quietly. When she turned around she collapsed on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked. Destiny nodded, her eyes closed. I tried to read her mind, but all I heard was "Hands Off" by the Clique Girlz.

"Damn it," I shouted, causing everyone to jump and look at me. "Have you been talking to Alice?"

"No why?" Destiny asked.

"Because you both are singing 'Hands Off' by the Clique Girlz in your heads." They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Sorry Edward," Destiny said. "I just sing when I'm sad." This got my attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry I complained," I said. Destiny smiled at me.

"It's okay, I'm just trying to let everything process, before I freak out," she said, laughing.

"Freak out?" Rosalie asked. Destiny nodded. "How do you freak out?"

"Pretty much go to my room and play song, after song. Thus causing everyone around me to suffer," Destiny answered, smiling. We laughed.

"That's your version of freaking out?" Emmett asked, shocked. Destiny shook her head. "Good, or else I'd think there was something wrong with you." Destiny laughed.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs," she said after about an hour. We all nodded watching us go. Everyone turned to me.

"Well?" Jasper asked. I sighed.

"She's worried, but that's all. She isn't depressed or anywhere remotely close. She keeps thinking about them, which makes her think about us," I said chuckling. "It's amazing how much each coven shares common things."

"Like?" Carlisle asked. I smirked at this question.

"Like, Jake and Emmett are both 3-year olds at heart. Serene and Rosalie are both worried about beauty. Jasper and Riley are both war and tactic lovers. Alice and Mia are both annoying and energetic. Esme and Lexi both are kind and caring to everyone. Carlisle and Eric are both intrigued with new knowledge and are compassionate. Bella and Destiny both are reading loving, and love a 'monster'." Bella glared at me for saying this, knowing Destiny would never say this.

"What about Elliot? And you?" Esme asked, clearly curious.

"She thinks Elliot and I are a like, with the speed, mind reading, and the fact we both thought of ourselves as monsters," I said. The others nodded, understanding what I meant.

"Now, I really want to know what they talked about." Carlisle said. The others nodded. Sighing I began to tell them the conversation. We soon heard the sound of a guitar and we ran upstairs to listen.

**What's going to happen now? Find out later. And thank you to Jamienicole3x for betareading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't own Twilight. All the other chapters will be up today, promise.**

DPOV

I headed upstairs, hearing Edward tell about what I though each of my family members as. I giggled quietly,wondering what they'd say. When he started talking about my convversation I grabbed my guitar and plopped down on the couch. I soon started to play "Decode" by Paramore.

_How can I decide what's right When you're clouding up my mind? I can't win your losing fight All the time. Nor could I ever own what's mine When you're always taking sides But you won't take away my pride. No, not this time. Not this time. How did we get here? When I used to know you so well. But how did we get here? Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes And it's hanging on your tongue. Just boiling in my blood. But you think that I can't see What kind of man that you are, If you're a man at all. Well, I will figure this one out On my own. (I'm screaming, "I love you so.") On my own. (My thoughts you can't decode) How did we get here? When I used to know you so well, yeah. But how did we get here? Well, I think I know. Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools Of ourselves. Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools Of ourselves. . How did we get here? When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah. How did we get here? Well, I used to know you so well. I think I know. I think I know. There is something I see in you. It might kill me. I want it to be true._

My phone vibrated, saying my new text message. It said: 'Needed at work, pronto.' I heard shuffling at the other end on my door. Sighing I opened it to see the Cullens standing there.

"Sorry," Bella said, looking slightly embarrassed. I laughed.

"It's okay, but I just got a text. I'm needed at my work." The girls eyes lit up. "You all can come if you want."

"YES!" Alice said. She started dancing around, when she remembered something. "Oh Destiny!" she sang.

"What?" I sang back. Everyone got a huge smirk on their face. I was scared. Alice pulled me downstairs and someone covered my eyes.

"Jake!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"Sorry Des, but it's my job," he said, smirking no doubt. When we were a few feet from the house, Jake removed his hands.

"Oh, My GOSH!" I shouted. Right there, in front of me, was a red and black Saleen S7 Twin Turbo. I turned around and saw Alice dangling the keys to the car.

"Here," she said throwing them at me. I stared at her. Everyone nodded.

"Thank you!" I shouted. Hugging each of them. "Okay now we can go." The girls got into my new car, I love that. While the guys got into Edward's car. "You know where you're going?" I asked Edward, he smirked.

"Meet you there," Edward said. He drove off before I could say anything. Glaring at where he left I started my car. Soon Edward's car was insight, but, he was faster then me.

"You're not going to let him beat us are you?" Alice asked. I smiled at her, mouthing the words 'Short-cut'. They smiled nodding. Turning down a forest wood, we arrived to the clearing where the stage was set-up. We were out of the car and leaning against it when the boys arrived.

"How'd you," Edward started, and I just smiled. He narrowed his eyes. "You knew a shout-cut didn't you?" Nodding, I gave them the most innocent smile possible. The guys rolled their eyes, but then turned excited.

"You guys are going to LOVE what you're about to learn," Emmett said, acting like a kid at Christmas. The girl's looked excited. Tank walked out and saw us.

"I must say, you sure do know how bring a crowd," Tank said. Turning to the girls, he bowed. "I'm Tank, Destiny's bodyguard." The girl's raised their eyebrows.

"Come on," I said, giggling a little. We walked up to the stage and found the others practicing. Harrison was beep-boxing(**A/N I think that's what it's called. Correct me if I'm wrong.)** Leo was rapping. The girls started laughing, which caused the boys and the girls on stage to see us. Leo and Harrison looked at us and then each other blushing.

"I think you should leave the singing to me," I said, walking up the stage. "You guys this is Bella and the rest of her family." The girl's introduced themselves.

"Hey, Leo's the name. That's Jane, her brother Jeremie, Harrison, Millie: Harrison's sister, Mirandia and Seira." They all said hey.

"And I'm Micheal, and this is Samuel," Micheal said walking out of the trailer. "We are the managers to this monster." He pointed at me, so I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Manager? Bodyguard? Singing?" Alice asked. "Does this mean what I think it means?" I nodded by head slowly.

"Wow, a superstar and undercover too! I would have never guessed," Rose said. Bella and Esme just smiled.

"Well, I've got to get to work," I said, walking up the stage stairs. "Harrison, mic please!" He handed me my microphone, giving me a sheepish grin.

"Yo, monster superstar, which song?" Tank asked, standing at the music box.

"Give me," I said, thinking. "What ever the audience wants." Tank looked at the Cullens.

"Guess it's your choice," Tank said. They thought for a while when Emmett had an idea. Whispering to the others they nodded, smiling.

"We think…."


	16. Chapter 16

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EPOV**

**Emmett told us his idea for Destiny's song. When he was done we all agreed.**

"**We think…." Emmett said holding it out. Destiny narrowed her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. Emmett smirked. "A love song." Destiny groaned.**

"**Emmett!" She yelled. The others just laughed, while my family and I looked confused.**

"**What?" Jasper asked. All of Destiny's back-up people(A/N Sorry, couldn't think of what else to put)** looked at each other.

"She doesn't _do_ love songs," Mirandia answered. Destiny just pouted. Micheal laughed harder.

"You shouldn't have let them pick then," Micheal answered. Destiny nodded, but then perked up.

"Tank, you heard Emmett, Love Song it is," she said, smiling. Tank nodded, smirking. _She sure is tricky_, _hope they can handle her._ He thought. I had to laugh at this.

"What?" Rosalie asked. I noticed my whole family was looking at me.

"Tank 'said' that Destiny was a tricky one, and hoped we could handle her." They nodded, smiling. Music started playing so we looked up on stage. Destiny was sitting at a piano, eyes closed. The others were standing around, like couples, except Leo. He was watching Destiny. Looking up Destiny started singing.

Head underwaterAnd they tell meTo breathe easy for a whileBreathing gets harder, even I know that

Destiny got up, walking around the piano. She sits on the steps, watching the others, dance.

Made room for me; It's too soon to seeIf I'm happy in your handsI'm unusually hard to hold on to

Leo walks over but Destiny stands up and starts dancing, with the girls, close behind. She always ends up pointing, or facing Leo again, when it mentions love.

Blank stares at blank pagesNo easy way to say thisYou mean well, but you make this hard on meI'm not gonna write you a love song'Cause you asked for it'Cause you need one, You seeI'm not gonna write youA love song'Cause you tell me it'sMake or breaking thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you toStayIf all you have is leavin', I'ma need a better reasonTo write youA love songTodayToday, YeahI learned the hard wayThat they all sayThings you want to hearMy heavy heart sinks deep down underYou and your twisted words, Your help just hurtsYou are not what I thought you wereHello to high and dryConvince me to please youMake me think that I need this tooI'm trying to let you hear me as I amI'm not gonna write you a love song'Cause you asked for it'Cause you need one, You seeI'm not gonna write youA love song'Cause you tell me it'sMake or breaking thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you toStayIf all you have is leavin', I'ma need a better reasonTo write youA love songTodayPromise me that you'll leave the light onTo help me see With daylight, my guide, gone'Cause I believe there's a way you can love meBecause I sayI'm not gonna write you a love song'Cause you asked for it'Cause you need one, You seeI'm not gonna write youA love song'Cause you tell me it'sMake or breaking thisIs that why you wanted a love song?'Cause you asked for it?'Cause you need one?You seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'Cause you tell me it'sMake or break in thisOr you're on your wayI'm not gonna write youTo stayIf your heart is nowhere in itI don't want it for a minuteBabe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe thatThere's a reason to write youA love songToday

When she was done, everyone who wasn't on stage clapped. Looking at us, she smiled.

"So Emmett," she said, smirking. "How'd you like the love song?" Emmett laughed.

"Nice twist, little sis," he said. We groaned.

"Emmett, please refrain from rhyming, please," Alice begged. Destiny laughed. She turned toward Micheal.

"Any song you want me to practice?" she asked. Micheal thought for a moment.

"Actually you could practice 'Fearless'," he answered, smiling. Destiny nodded, looking toward Tank. He nodded, pressing the buttons. The screen behind Destiny turned to a thunderstorm picture.

There's somethin' about the wayThe street looks when it's just rainedThere's a glow off the pavementYou walk me to the carAnd you know I wanna ask you to dance right thereIn the middle of the parking lotYeahOh yeahWe're drivin' down the roadI wonder if you knowI'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up nowBut you're just so coolRun your hands through your hairAbsentmindedly makin' me want youAnd I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me head firstFearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dressFearlessSo baby drive slow'Til we run out of road in this one horse townI wanna stay right here in this passenger seatYou put your eyes on meIn this moment now capture it, remember itCause I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me head firstFearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dressFearlessWell you stood there with me in the doorwayMy hands shakeI'm not usually this way butYou pull me in and I'm a little more braveIt's a first kiss, It's flawless, Really something, It's fearlessOh yeahCause I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me head firstFearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dressFearlessCause I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me head firstFearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dressFearlessOh, oh yeah

"Very good sweetie," Tank said, smiling up at her. She smiled at him.

"Micheal am I done?" she asked. Micheal nodded, heading back toward the trailer.

"That was great Des," Jeremie said, putting an arm around her shoulder. I heard Emmett, Jacob and Jasper growl along with me. Apparently, I'm not the only one who depises him.

"Thanks," Destiny said, shrugging his arm off. Looking toward us, she turned back toward her back-up dancers/singers. "I'll see you guys later." She ran over to us. "Well?"

"Not to shabby," Rosalie said, sounding bored. Alice and Bella nodded, the same bored tone on their "Yeah". Destiny pouted. The three laughed.

"You were great," Bella said, smiling. Desitny smiled back.

"Hey, Des," Jacob said. We turned to him. "If you're a vampire, then why do you need a bodyguard?" All of my family nodded. Destiny smirked.

"Who better to protect a vampire, than a vampire," Tank said, standing behind her. We looked at him and noticed his eyes were a lighter golden color.

"He said it all," Destiny shrugged. We smiled.

"I must thank you, for accepting Destiny into your family," Tank said, looking toward Carlisle and Esme.

"No thanks necessary," Carlisle said. "She's like family to all of us, especially Bella." I smiled, with Bella. Someone cleared their throat. Turning around, we saw Samuel, looking unusually calm.

"Cullen Coven," he said, nodding toward us, but looking at Destiny. "Ms. Deni, Aro sends his regards."

"Why so talkative?" Tank asked. Samuel smirked.

"Aro also says, they will be stopping by shortly," Samuel answered. "I'd be ready for a meeting with the Volturi soon." Leaning closely, he whispered. "And don't expect to get off quite so easy, like last time. You're precious coven isn't here to back you up, or protect you." With that, he turned around and walked away. Not before everyone noticed his blood red eyes, filled with hate.


	17. Chapter 17

**I OWN NONE OF TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DPOV**

**I was shocked. I wasn't expecting the Volturi to come so soon. I was freaking out inside. I know the Volturi aren't too happy with the Cullen Coven, seeing how big they are. I was quiet the whole way home. There everyone turned to me.**

"**Calm down Des," Jasper said, smiling. I smiled back, it didn't reach my eyes.**

"**Why are you so freaked by the fact the Volturi are coming?" Emmett asked. I gaped at him.**

"**Why? WHY?!?!?! Because you guys will have to be involved, and not to mention there might be a fight. Oh, and I can't possible imagine what Elliot and the others will do if I get destroyed!" I yelled. They all looked at me worriedly. "Sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just really freaked, sorry."**

"**It's okay, I understand," he said, smiling at me. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Sighing, Carlisle said we needed to discuss this. We went into the dinning room and started the meeting.**

"**Now we know the VOlturi are coming," Carlisle started. "And to talk to Destiny."**

"**Carlisle, you're stating the obvious," Jasper said. Carlisle nodded.**

"**I just wanted to make this clear," Carlisle said. "What do you think we should do?"**

"**Well Destiny obviously knows what's going to happen," Esme said. I sighed.**

"**They want to see if I want to join, as well as make sure I don't want to over throw them," I said. "Honestly, you guys don't even have to be there." Edward shook his head.**

"**You are a Cullen now, we protect family," He said, thinking back to when Bella was human. I smiled, an actual smile.**

"**Yeah, and you guys are my family now and I protect my family," I said, in the same tone, as him. He smiled.**

"**Destiny, we want to be there," Alice said. They all nodded. I sighed.**

"**Yeah, but the Volturi can't be too happy with you guys. I mean a big coven, with powerful vampires?" I said. This caught them off guard.**

"**Okay," Carlisle said. "You make a point."**

"**But we are still going to back you up," Emmett said. I was about to protest, but decided against it.**

"**Fine, but," I said before they could start cheering. "I'm going to call my coven, let them know." They nodded. "AND, if they want they can come and 'back me up' too," I said, quoting Emmett. This didn't make them too happy.**

"**No way," Rosalie said, slamming her hands down on the table. "They left you, hurt you, and you want their help?" I nodded.**

"**But Destiny," Esme said. "What if they don't come, we don't want you depressed again." I gave them both a grateful smile.**

"**Thank you for caring, but I think they need to know," I said. They were thinking, although they didn't like the idea, they knew I had a good piont.**

"**Fine," Carlisle said. "Call them, tell them, but they make one wrong move, I will personally talk with them." I nodded, excited.**

"**Thank you Carlisle," I said, hugging him. "Thank you, everyone." They smiled.**

"**What are families for?" said Alice, hugging me. We went out to the front room.**

"**Before you call, we should get the other wolves here," Bella said. Jacob got up and went outside. He phased. After a few minutes, he returned to human and came back inside.**

"**They're coming," he siad. After a few more minutes, they arrived, and they were in their human form.**

"**Jacob told us," Sam said, they all stood at the back of the room. I nodded, and took out my cell phone, and dialed the number.**

"_**DESTINY!" Elliot said the second the first ring went off. I could tell he was running.**_

"**El,"****I siad.**_** "**_**The Volturi are coming."**

"_**I know," he siad. "Mia saw it. We're going to be there in about an hour." There was some yelling, but I couldn't tell who said it, or what they said.**_

"**Okay, Mia can tell you the address. The Cullens and werewolves will be here too." I told him. He was quiet for a moment.**

"_**Okay. See you then," he said. "And Des. I'm am ready to face you."**_** I chuckled. **

"**Stupid mind reading **_**vampire," **_**I muttered. He chuckled, and hung up. "They'll be here in an hour." **

"**Okay," Carlisle said. "That will work."**

"**But where will they stay?" Rosalie asked. I thought for a moment. **

"**We have a house not too far from here. I'll have them stay there." I siad. They all nodded. "Thank you, I know you guys aren't their biggest fans."**

"**Well, we can see it makes you happy so," Jasper said. I smiled at him, grateful.**

"**And besides, Edward did the same thing Elliot did, and look how happy they are," Alice said, motioning to the two. Edward glared at her while Bella smiled. We continued to talk, that is, until the door bell rang. We all went qieut, and they looked at me. I was going to get up, but Carlisle got up first, and went to the door.**

**YEAH! YOu get to meet Elliot and all the others!**


	18. Chapter 18

**THEY ARE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What will happen?**

**EPOV**

**I was very close to growling, but Alice was right, I did the same thing to Bella. Elliot deserves a second chance. When Carlisle opened the door, everyone was still dead silent.**

"**Hello, please come in," he said. He walked in, followed by seven vampires. One was slightly less muscled than Emmett, he had brown hair(Jake). Next to him was a girl with sandy blonde shoulder length hair. She could have passed as a model(Serene). Then there was a male that looked like her, but more muscles and less hair(Riley). Latched onto his arm was a smallish girl with red, kinda of brown hair that was spiked and to her neck. She was bouncing up and down(Mia). There was a male that had golden hair. He was well built, but not as built as the first one(Eric). He had an arm around a petite girl. She had light brown, almost honey colored hair, to about her mid back(Lexi). And last was a boy that was more built than the last one, but not as much as Emmett. He had dark brown hair with golden highlights. He looked like he was more nervous than the others, and I could tell he was Elliot.**

"**As you may know, I'm Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle siad. Esme walked up next to him. "And this is my wife, Esme."**

"**Hello," she siad, smiling softly. "These are our children. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. And of, course you know Destiny" We all nodded. When Carlisle mentioned Destiny they all looked at each other, shocked. Mia actually looked close to tears.**

"**And I'm Jacob," he siad. "And this is Sam, we're the leaders of the La Push packs."**

"**Hello," Elliot siad. "I'm Elliot, and this is…" he started, but Destiny interrupted.**

"**This is Eric, Lexi, Jake, Serene, Ryan and Mia," she siad, smiling. "My other family." They smiled at her. Mia ran up and started hugging her, while bouncing up and down.**

"**FINALLY! We're back together," Mia siad. "I told you." Destiny laughed, patting her on the head.**

"**It's good to see you all again," Destiny said. The others from her coven smiled, and hugged her. Well, all except Elliot. When the others were done, they all turned to Elliot. I hope he knows what he's going to say, everyone of the werewolves and us Cullens weren't to pleased with him.**

'_**Good to know,'**_** I heard him say. I looked at him, and he smiled. '**_**I'm a mind reader as well, didn't Des tell you?'**_** I shook my head. Destiny started giggling, catching our attention.**

"**Telepathic Conversation," Jacob siad, shaking his head. I nodded, and then looked back at Elliot. Destiny was standing in front of him, and they both seemed to be concentrating really hard. I tried listening to their thoughts but then I hit a wall. It was like with Bella except I then heard something.**

'_**Sorry, Edward, this is a private conversation, no eavesdropping,**_**' Destiny "said". I chuckled, and every one of my family looked at me.**

"**They're having a private conversation," I siad. "I couldn't read their minds."**

"**But why?" Rosalie asked.**

"**Simple," Destiny siad. We looked over and saw Elliot with his arm around her, he still looked hesitant, but less nervous. "That conversation was between Elliot and me."**

"**Fair enough," Esme said. "Now why don't we all sit down, and discuss our plans." Destiny's coven sat down and we started in.**

"**So the Volturi are coming," Riley said. "Well, the last times, usually only Des and Elliot went to meet them." This shocked us. We looked toward Destiny.**

"**It was too much of a risk, of them finding about Mia and Riley," she siad. "And I wasn't about to let them take them away." Mia hugged her.**

"**Thanks mommy," she whispered quietly. Destiny just chuckled quietly.**

"**So, if we're all going to meet them, we need the know what to do," Jasper siad.**

"**Nothing," Elliot said. We gave him what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about? looks. "If they want a fight, they know they can't fight us all, and they won't stick around for too long."**

"**That's crazy!" Jacob siad. "We're going to be up against the world's wrost kind of leeches!"**

"**Not to mention, all of us powerful vampire in the same area aren't helping either," Eric said.**

"**But Elliot has a point," Destiny siad. "I know that their going to try to get me to join, and will say that my coven has abandoned me," she looked at Elliot. If he could, he would have been blushing. "And that's when you guys show up. You won't be anywhere close to the spot until then. They won't push anything if both the Cullen Coven and the Carter Coven are together. As well as if we have the La Push Pack."**

"**Smart idea," Sam siad. **

"**It's just crazy enough to work," Emmett siad. "Now I know where Bella got her diabolical mind from." Destiny gave us an innocent smile, which caused us to laugh. We had Mia and Alice "see" when the Volturi would exactly be coming. Soon it was another day. Charlie called saying he was coming over.**

"**I'll take them to the house," Elliot siad. He walked toward the glass door. Nodding his head toward us, he ran off. Mia was the last one, and she hugged Destiny. When they were out of sight, and sound range, we awaited Charlie's arrival.**

"**I guess they aren't as bad as I expected," Paul siad. Destiny smiled in a I-told-you-so manner.**

"**And Elliot really cares for you," Leah siad, squeezing Destiny's shoulder. That's the closest I've seen her to a vampire.**

"**I was wondering," Carlisle said. Destiny looked up, even though she already knew what he was going to say. "You guys are pretty evenly spread without history, according to what I've learned. What exactly are their stories?"**

"**Can't tell," Destiny and I siad at the same time. We laughed, slightly.**

"**It's their story to tell, not mine," she said. "But I bet they would be glad to tell you." **

"**We'll ask when they come back." Were the last words about the subject. Charlie came and we talked, being careful not to mention Elliot or the others. He soon left, saying Renee called and said Reneesme was doing fine. The second he left, Elliot and the others were in the room.**

"**Were you listening?" Bella asked. They all nodded their heads.**

"**So, half-human half-vampire," Eric siad. "We meet one like that, but the Volturi destroyed her before they knew what she was." This didn't shock us, or the fact that Eric pretty much spat their name.**

"**Makes perfect sense," Embry said. "They are truelly evil." Elliot seemed to be the one who agrees with it the most.**

"**Well, off that topic," Carlisle siad. "I was wondering if…."**

"**We could tell our stories?" Serene asked. Carlisle nodded. "That's the usual question."**

"**And Elliot read his mind earlier before you came in," Destiny siad nonchantally. Serene gave her a smile.**

"**Of course," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**Well?" Emmett asked. Elliot looked at the others and then nodded.**

"**I'm first!" Mia siad, bouncing up and down. We laughed with the others and waited for her to start.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own Twilight**

MPOV(Mia's)

I was soooooooooooooooooooooooooo ready to tell the Cullens and werewolves my story. I was sitting in front of Destiny on the floor. She was braiding my hair.

"Okay, I'm 16 years old." I said. "I was born in 1919 on September 18th. I lived in New York, New York. My father was an officer. My mom stayed home and took care of the house. As well as I was an only child. The day I was changed I was 16 years, 11 months, 30 days and 59 minute old." I could tell they were confused.

"It was a minute before her birthday, the day she was bit," Destiny said. I looked up and saw her eyes closed, probably remembering the very day.

"Yeah," I said. "Anyway, I grew up pretty well, that is, until my father was arrested. It turned out that he had been abusing my mom for a few weeks. I was shocked, because I didn't know about any of this. That was when I was 10. When I tuned 12, I met Destiny. She was walking down the street, outside of the sewing facility my mom was hired at."

"I talked to her every week, on that exact same day. But the day after I turned 16, my mom hit me. She was so stressed, that she finally snapped. She only hit me once a week, but Destiny was still mad. Then one day, the day before my birthday, she got drunk and hit until I was out cold. All I remember was hearing someone telling me everything was going to be fine," I said, pausing, and looking up at Destiny, she looked like she was going to cry. "When I woke up, Destiny was above me, and I could tell that something had happened to me. She explained everything, and then introduced me to everyone."

"And the moment she saw Riley, she was in love," Destiny said. "It was pretty hard to separate the two, but I was fine with it. Riley was always by himself, and then he had Mia."

"YEP!" I said, jumping up to hug Riley, he smiled, and rubbed my back. I sat down next to him and turned toward the Cullens and werewolves. "And that's my story, how I became the last Carter in the Carter Coven."

"Wow," Seth said. "That's a lot of stuff." I nodded, very dramatically.

"When and how did you discover your powers?" Alice asked. "I just had a vision one day, lucky I had."

"That's the same thing that happened to me," I siad. "Nothing too cool." Carlisle nodded.

"So whose next?" Quil asked. Lexi sat up straight, she was sitting next to Eric.

"I am," she said in her soft, but powerful voice.


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't own Twilight!**

LPOV(Lexi's)

I was slightly nervous, and Eric and Destiny could tell. Eric smiled at me encouragingly, while Destiny squeezed my should reassuringly. I took a deep breath.

"I was born on November 4th, 1899 and I'm 18 years old," I siad. "Well, my mom was a seamstress and my dad was a lawyer. I helped my mother as much as a I could. I had an older brother who went off to the war. I meet Destiny and Eric when I was out shopping. They helped me when there was a gun shooting. I was living in Detriot at that time. One day, a guy walked into the store and held a gun up," I said. I was nervous, remembering all of this. I looked toward Destiny, but she had her eyes closed.

"Destiny was with me. The guy got scared when the police showed up. He aimed a shot somewhere toward me. It hit me in the chest. All I remember was everyone was in chaos. I remember hearing Eric's voice along with Destiny's. I later learned that Eric had carried me back to their house after Destiny bit me."

"Eric wouldn't leave her side until she was awake," Destiny siad, smiling. She still had her eyes closed. "And even when she was awake Eric was still always with her." I smiled looking at Eric, I bet if he was human he would be blushing.

"How sweet," Esme said. I nodded, looking back at Eric and Destiny.

"Well, I think that's it," I siad, looking at all the Cullens and werewolves.

"Thank you Lexi," Esme siad. I said a quiet "your welcome" and looked toward Serene.

"That means that it's my turn to tell my story," Serene siad. She was standing next to Jake, one hand on her hip.


	21. Chapter 21

I Don't Own Twilight!

SPOV(Serene's)

My first impression of the Cullens was that they were like our family. I'd say Rosalie was more like me, and I knew she could tell. I looked around the room, and then toward Destiny, she still had her eyes closed, but was smiling.

"Okay," I said. "I was born in Austin, Texas on July 24th 1864. As you know that was during the Civil war. Well my dad was a doctor and a legislature. My mom ran a store in town. I helped out with the store, even though I didn't need too. My family was wealthy, I got a lot of things I wanted. The only thing my parents never did for me was tell me about my brother." I looked down, mad and sad about that.

"Anyway, I was 18 when I was walking to meet up with my parents. That's when a group of men attacked me. When they were done, they left me in the middle of a forest. I remember Destiny finding me, and comforting me. She said she'd help me, and I trusted her. I passed out and woke up to find my self in new clothes and in a bed. The door opened up and I heard Destiny telling some one to be quiet, she closed the door and told me everything."

"I met Eric, Riley, Elliot and Jake when they barged into the room. And there you have it." I laughed softly with Destiny.

"What about you and Jake?" Rosalie asked. Destiny and I laughed.

"Jake followed us when I took Serene on her first hunt. Every since then they've been together," Destiny siad, still laughing quietly.

"And what about your brother?" Rosalie asked again. I smiled.

"You'll learn about him later," I siad, letting my old southern accent break through. I sat down next to Mia. "I'm don't feel like talking about him now." Rosalie nodded.

"So, whose the next victim?" Leah asked. Riley chuckled.

"That would be me," he said, not a hint of an accent.


	22. Chapter 22

I own not Twilight(English: I don't own Twilight)

RPOV(Riley's)

Serene had told her story and barely gave away my history. Mia was sitting on the floor next to the couch, smiling. I could tell Destiny was too.

"Now let's see," I siad. "I was born on June 16th, 1846 in Austin, Texas. My dad was a confederate legislature and when the war started, a doctor. My parents owned a store, but my mom took that over when the war started."

"I was a strong believer of the war, so I joined as soon as I could. I was always being asked by the commanding officer about the other soliders, because I had a funny way of knowing what they were feeling." I said, smirking, thinking back to that day.

"The day I was transformed, I remember as if it were yesterday. I was going home, because my mother was having a baby. Unfortunately when I was about 10 miles away I was attacked. I didn't know who attacked me but I did know that it was bad." I looked at Destiny and then back to the others.

"Soon I felt them being lifted off of me and a girl's voice saying it would be okay. I later woke up and found Destiny sitting in a chair reading, and Jake, Elliot and Eric playing cards. They explained what I was and who had attacked me. I asked about my parents and Destiny told me they were fine and that I had a little sister."

"Wow," Jasper siad. "Who attacked you?" He had a southern accent so I decided I liked him.

"A regiment of vampires," I siad, my southern accent slipping through. "They thought I'd be a nice treat, but Destiny told them that I was part of her coven, and they got in big trouble." Destiny smiled at this. Jasper nodded.

"But what about your sister, did you ever meet her again?" Jared asked. I nodded.

"After 18 years I asked Destiny to let me go see her. She agreed and we all went down. I got to meet her right before she passed out," I siad, bowing my head, but then I lifted it up really fast and smiled. "Then I got to meet her when she woke up from becoming a vampire!" This got them.

"What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" they all said. Destiny chuckled with me.

"The day Riley was attacked was July 24th, 1864, the same day his sister was born. Serene is actually Riley's birth sister," Destiny siad. "I could have sworn I had told you that." It took about a minute before they all understood.

"That's not something you hear everyday," Jasper siad smiling. "So I take it, Riley, that you're an empath?" I nodded.

"And I take it you were apart of the Civil War and the vampire war?" I asked. Jasper smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet ya."

"Sweet," Paul siad. "Now who's turn is it?" Eric cleared his throat.

"It's my turn, I believe," he siad, smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

I Don't Own Twilight!

ErPOC(Eric's)

I was waiting for my turn every since Elliot told us that the Cullens wanted to know our history. My story isn't as exciting as some but it's still important to this family.

"Well, I was born December 1st 1799 in Monticello, Florida. My father owned a store while my mother sewed. I was an apprentice to my father. We were part of the upper class, and I had a great education, more than most folk. My parents actually had arranged for me to get married."

"One week before I was to be married, I went out to the woods to get some supplies for my father, when a cougar pounced on me. I thought I was a goner and didn't even notice that the cougar wasn't making any noise. I was hit on the head and blacked out." I noticed that Elliot glared at Jake, while Destiny smiled. "When I woke up, Destiny explained everything."

"Amazing," Carlisle said. "So you don't have any powers, do you?" I shook my head.

"I'm not one of the more powerful vampires," I siad, motioning to Mia, Riley and Elliot. Carlisle nodded.

"So I'm guessing Jake was the one who hit you?" Carlisle asked. I nodded smiling, while Jake gave me a sheepish grin.

"I was actually really glad Eric was apart of my coven," Destiny siad. "Jake and Elliot were becoming annoying, and Eric was more sensible in some areas."

"Like what?" Carlisle asked. They all looked toward Destiny. She still had her eyes closed.

"Like when Destiny was way too stressed, or annoyed," I siad. "The other two just acted like boys, and didn't see some of that stuff until it was close to too late." The others nodded, understanding what I meant.

"Okay, so who's next? Jake or Elliot?" Sam asked. Jake grinned, cracking his knuckles.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Twilight!

JaPOV(Jake's)

This was going to be fun. I had a lot to say. I also noticed that Emmett looked interested. Probably because I'm more like him than anyone else. Okay enough talking to myself, time for a story.

"Where to began. Where to began," I said rubbing my chin.

"How about the beginning Jakey," Destiny siad. I smiled nodded my head.

"Good idea Dessy," I siad. She giggled silently, making me smile. "Okay, I was born on April 22nd, 1780. I was born in Alexandria, Virgina. My dad was a blacksmith. I worked with my dad and grandfather on the farm as well as in the blacksmith store. Dad supplied the troops with weapons, so I got to meet some of the captains, at least that's what my dad said."

"Anyway my mom took care of the house and my little sister. Whenever I wasn't need I would go hiking." I said, smiling at that memory.

"One day I went hiking, and didn't notice that a horrible storm was coming. While I was hiking the storm hit, and knocked a tree over, causing it to land on me. I was unconscious right then and there. When I woke up, I found Destiny looking out the window while Elliot was pacing. They explained everything to me and I joined their coven. And there you have!"

"COOL!" Emmett siad. "So did you ever get to meet Washington?" I shook my head.

"No, sadly I just missed him by a day," I siad, hanging my head.

"Dang," Emmett siad. "But why was Elliot pacing?" I lifted my finger and opened my mouth.

"I," I siad. "Don't know. I never really asked, I was too busy devising a plan."

"What plan?" Emmett asked. I grinned devishly and looked back and forth before leaning in closely.

"He wanted to try and scare us," Destiny said. Emmett and I both jumped. "But it didn't work. And Elliot was pacing because he was worried about his family." Emmett and I nodded, understandingly.

"Okay," we siad, leaning back into our spots. Destiny smiled and shook her head.

"Let me guess," Jacob said. "Elliot's turn to tell his history, right?" Destiny nodded. Elliot looked more nervous than I thought possible for him. _Thanks Jake, _he siad. I smiled, and gavehim a thumbs up. Destiny put her hand over his and gave him a reassuring smile, without opening her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**I son't own Twilight!**

**ElPOV(Elliot's)**

**I don't know why, but I was more nervous telling them my history than meeting them. I knew that they all were still mad at me, and I understood why. Destiny just smiled reassuringly. I took a deep breath and began.**

"**Well," I said. "I was born October 31st**** 1752 in Boston, Massachusetts. My father owned a store, while my mother stayed home. My dad was apart of the French and Indian War. I had 1 older brother and 2 younger siblings, a younger sister and a younger brother." **

"**Nothing was out of the ordinary until March 5****th****, 1770. My father and brother were 2 of the eleven shot at the Boston Massacre. My brother died a few hours afterward. My dad, thank goodness, was only injured. I felt like I wanted to die, and unfortunately he couldn't work, so my mother and I took over the store." I siad. Everyone was silent, and Destiny squeezed my hand. **

"**There was talk of a revolution, and I wanted to help. My family was for it, all the way. My father especially, seeing as George Washington was going to be apart of it, and my father was good friends with him. By my birthday I was ready for the war. I was also ready to crack, all the pressure and my brother being killed still worried me." I paused trying to not let the images in my mind break through. I took a deep breath and, not really looking at anyone in particular, started again.**

"**On December 5****th****, 1770, 10 months after the Boston Massacre, I ran away. I finally exploded and had to get away. I ran into the woods, where I stopped and caught my breath. When I looked up I saw a man standing behind a tree looking at something. I started to ask what he was doing, but he told me to be quiet. He motioned for me to look, and I saw a troop of British soldiers. I realized he was a fellow patriot, and introduced myself." **

"**He said he was going to stop the British soldiers, for he wanted revenge for a recent incident. I knew what he felt like and said I'd help. But then he showed me his gun and gave me one. I didn't want to kill them, I just wanted a little revenge, but that wouldn't satisfy the him. So I pushed him away, and took his gun. The soldiers passed by unaware, and safely. He was mad, and lunged at me. I don't remember what happened next but I do remember thinking that I got my wish, I was dying."**

"**Then I heard a different voice and then some tearing sounds as well as smelt smoke." Everyone was surprised by that and looked toward Destiny. She was just looking at her nails, acting like she wasn't really listening.**

"**Soon after that I was unconscious. When I woke up I was still in the woods, but everything was brighter. I sat up, slowly, thinking I would start hurting. But nothing. I heard a twig snap and jumped up, getting ready to fight. When I looked to see who was there I saw Destiny standing at the edge of the trees, in the shade, with her hands up. I relaxed and she started to explain everything. After about 5 years, Destiny said she wanted to visit the Volturi, and I siad that I was going with her. Every since then, we've been in the same coven." I sat back pretty much saying that's it.**

"**Interesting," Carlisle said. I nodded, looking toward Edward, knowing he would be the one asking the questions.**

"**You never really explained when you and Destiny become 'mates'," Leah said. I shrugged.**

"**I think it just happened, for me anyway," I siad. "I don't know how it really happened but it did."**

"**You ever get married?" Rosalie asked. I rasied an eyebrow.**

"**A couple of times," I said. " The first time was after we visited the Volturi. Ever since then every time we had someone become a apart of our coven we got remarried." Rosalie seemed satisfied.**

"**How'd you discover your powers?" Edward ask, an arm around Bella. I smiled.**

"**Destiny actually discovered that I could read minds," I said.**

"**How?" He prompted. I smirked, leaning back more, as Destiny leaned on me.**

"**We ran into a few vampires and I almost was killed, but Destiny helped," I siad, chuckling. "One of the vampires was thinking I was lucky that she was around. I siad 'you're right' out loud. She turned around and said smirking…."**

"**You better believe it, and not forget it," Destiny siad. She was smiling.**

"**That's so sweet," Bella siad, as the girls squealed. All except Destiny.**

"**Aren't you going to squeal?" Emmet asked. Destiny narrowed her eyes.**

"**No," she siad. "I don't squeal at everything." She crossed her arms pouting.**

"**Destiny's not like your average girl," I siad, smiling down at her. "In fact in the whole time I've been with her I never heard her squeal." The boys nodded.**

"**So Destiny killed the partriot that attacked you?" Edward asked. I nodded.**

"**So that means she's killed at least one human," He concluded. I shook my head.**

"**She's never killed a human," I siad. "THe guy who attacked me was actually a vampire."**

"**Really?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "Then how about the rest of you?"**

"**Six is the maximum for us all," Eric said. "We're actually lucky none of us hunted in Greenland, or else we'd be in trouble."**

"**Yeah, why were you in Greenland?" Destiny asked looking at me. I shrugged.**

"**I actually went to the woods outside Boston," I siad, rubbing the back of my neck. " Then headed to Greenland."**

"**Why the woods in Boston?" Emmett asked. I raised an eyebrow.**

"**Because I remember the exact spot I was changed," I siad. "I go there when I need to think, like Destiny goes to any place with a lake."**

"**Really?" Alice asked, looking at Destiny. She sighed, not really wanting to explain.**

"**I've always been calmed by the presence of water," she siad. "Why, I don't know." The rest of the time we just talked about anything we could think of. Towards the end of the night Mia and Alice both had a vision. I looked and saw a forest, with the Volturi.**

"**They're coming," Edward said. Everyone was shocked, everyone except Destiny.**

"**How can you be calm?" I asked. "Do you want them to take you?" She shook her head, not looking me in the eyes. "Then why?"**

"**Because, the sooner they come the sooner they'll leave," she said. "Meaning we can go back to our original routine." I was shocked, but gave her a small smile.**

"**Your right, I'm sorry I yelled at you." I gave her a quick kiss and then we returned to our previous conversation.**


	26. Chapter 26

I don't Own Twilight!

DPOV

It's the day the Volturi were suppose to arrive was here. I didn't know if I could really pull this off. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called. Elliot opened the door and walked in. The Cullens and the others were out hunting.

"Hey, nervous?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Don't worry, none of us are willing to let the Volturi take you."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded, and I turned around to smile at him.

"You know, I'm really lucky I decided to save you." He laughed at this. Then he kissed me, reminding me why I was lucky. We heard the door open and the others voices reached us.

"Let's go," he said, taking my hand we went down stairs, and stopped at the bottom. Looking at everyone, I knew that everything was going to turn out just fine.

THE END~

Stupid? Lame? Totally want me to tell you what happens? Give me something?


End file.
